La estrella de Fukurodani
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: Akaashi Keiji es un estudiante de primer año en una nueva escuela, realmente desea ser un regular en la posición de armador. Fukurodani es una academia donde el voleibol es realmente fuerte y no sabe lo mucho que le afectará conocer al chico que el equipo llama su "estrella". BokuAka, BokutoxAkaashi. BL. Dentro del canon. "Como se conocieron". Two-shot.
1. Comenzando el primer año

**Si vienes porque fuiste mandado desde Los Chicos del Ayer, bienvenido/a !**

 **Y si vienes porque encontraste este fic en el just in o de cualquier otra parte, te invito a que también busques en mi perfil de ffnet Los Chicos del Ayer si te gusta BokuAka, KageHina o la ciencia ficción y los mundos distópicos con rebeldes revolucionarios.**

 **No tenemos en Haikyuu! una historia de como Bokuto y Akaashi se conocieron, de esa idea nació escribir el inicio de estos chicos. Intente agregar un poco de modismos japoneses y comportamientos del mismo estilo sin meterme tanto en el idioma mas que para agregar los sufijos que para ellos son importantísimos "-san, -kun, etc." y decir el apellido antes del nombre. Según este fic Akaashi tiene 15 años y Bokuto 16, que serian las edades al estar en primero y segundo año, respectivamente.**

 **Haikyuu! le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, de verdad disfruten este two-shot.**

* * *

Era el primer día como un estudiante de secundaria de Akaashi Keiji.

No era una persona muy emocionable pero sentía una especie de cosquillas en el estómago ante algo nuevo, una anticipación por lo que le esperaba, su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo usual y ni siquiera estaba haciendo ejercicio.

Fukurodani era una escuela muy grande, desde primaria había querido ir ahí. Debía medir el doble que su escuela anterior, aunque mentiría si dijera que la eligió por su prestigio y calidad académica.

Si le hubiera dicho a sus padres que la razón por la que quería asistir a Fukurodani era por el equipo de voleibol, ellos quizás hubieran buscado otras opciones para que él estudiara. Tenía suerte que no fuera una mala escuela, y mientras ellos quisieran que sus estudios culminaran en un diploma que mostraría a una universidad tres años más adelante, Keiji podía estar tranquilo.

El plan era simple: jugar en un fuerte equipo de voleibol como el armador, ganar muchos partidos, sacar su diploma al final de tres años y hacer a sus padres orgullosos mientras él mismo era feliz haciendo lo que amaba.

Completamente a prueba de tontos.

Pero ahora estaba nervioso.

Se presentó ante los demás estudiantes, al igual que todos los chicos que se unían a la academia de Fukurodani solo para hacer la secundaria ahí. Muchos padres querían que sus hijos se graduaran de una de las escuelas más grandes de Tokyo.

No estaba nervioso por sus clases, eso era lo de menos. Asistió a cada una de ellas, prestó atención, tomó notas. No necesitó hacer preguntas, todo era pan comido. Apenas era el primer día.

Y luego llegó el momento de llevar su solicitud al club de Voleibol.

Estaba parado frente al portón de la cancha.

—¡Ey! —escuchó que lo llamaron.

Keiji se dio la vuelta.

—Soy Aoyama Nozomi, ¿estoy en primer año y tú?

—Akaashi Keiji, primero también.

—Akaashi-san, ¿te estas uniendo al equipo de Voleibol?

 _Si no fuera así, no tendría esta solicitud de aplicación en mis manos._

Keiji asintió. Pudo ver que el otro chico tenía una igual, era obvio que también iba a hacer lo mismo.

—¡Yo también! Deberíamos tocar la puerta.

 _Si no la hemos tocado es porque estamos hablando._

—Sí, deberíamos.

—¿Qué posición juegas? —preguntó Nozomi.

—Armador, ¿tú?

—Soy un lateral. Espero que tengas suerte, solo hay una posición de armador en un partido.

Keiji sabía eso, era lo que lo ponía más nervioso.

—Ya veremos.

—¿Has escuchado de la estrella de Fukurodani?

—De los mejores del país, ¿no?

—¡Exacto! Bokuto-san podría ser el mejor jugador adolescente de Tokyo, hasta ha salido en revistas y todo. Comenzó a ganar fama desde que fue un jugador de primaria. En primero de secundaria lo llamaron estrella en ascenso, y el año pasado llevó al equipo a las nacionales; ahora está en segundo año. Me encantaría estar en el equipo y ser el otro anotador de puntos.

—¿Piensas que puedes ganarle? —preguntó Keiji con genuina curiosidad.

—Más bien, quiero que Bokuto-san piense que puedo ganarle.

Una persona que estaba acostumbrada a salir en revistas y ser llamado de los "mejores jugadores adolescentes de Japón", no debía pensar que alguien fácilmente pudiera ganarle y menos si era de primer año. Más bien, debía ser una persona arrogante que pensaba que todo el equipo giraba alrededor de él.

Y claro, ¿un armador no giraba también en torno a su estrella?

Si Keiji quería participar en algunos partidos, era una obligación llevarse bien con la estrella del equipo.

Nozomi tocó la puerta con mayor fuerza de la necesaria.

Les abrió un chico que se veía muy joven. Tenía un uniforme de entrenamiento sin nombre. Debía ser otro de los nuevos.

—¡Queremos hablar con el capitán!

Keiji guardó silencio y dejó al otro hablar. Nozomi explicó que eran estudiantes nuevos de primero que querían unirse al equipo de voleibol. Explicó su posición de lateral y la de él de armador, agregó lo mucho que había escuchado del equipo de Fukurodani y dijo otras cosas cursis como que él también era un búho de corazón.

No era necesario eso último, pero el chico de primero pareció conmoverse.

—¡Yo también soy un búho! Soy Aki, estudié en Fukurodani desde la primaria, entregué mi aplicación el año pasado porque sé que el equipo que llega más lejos es el de la secundaria. Me entrené toda la escuela media para esto.

—¿Somos muchos de primero? —preguntó Keiji. Quería saber si tendría que competir contra otros armadores.

—Somos seis —dijo Aki.

—¡Los de primero hagan una fila! —gritó alguien más.

Keiji ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran los de primero. Pero siguió a Aki y a Nozomi para ponerse a la par suya, en una fila de seis.

—Bueno, chicos —dijo un estudiante que portaba el uniforme deportivo—. Soy Sato Etsu, el capitán del equipo de voleibol.

Les dio un discurso sobre lo que significaba ser un miembro del equipo, sobre el compañerismo y la responsabilidad de luchar por un mismo fin. Dio la típica charla de un capitán y finalizó dándoles la bienvenida a los chicos nuevos para el equipo y a los que también eran nuevos para la escuela. Nozomi le guiñó un ojo a Keiji y él asintió en respuesta.

Los hicieron correr y calentar antes de que cualquiera pudiera tocar un balón.

Los chicos de segundo y tercero que ya tenían su uniforme de prácticas con números asignados los miraron de reojo. Comentaban y los señalaban.

Keiji los miró tirarse el balón y anotar puntos de práctica, el actual armador era realmente bueno.

No sabía quién de todos era el tipo que todo el mundo llamaba estrella.

No debía destacar mucho según sus rasgos físicos.

Pero todos eran sorprendentes. Dominaban el balón de forma maravillosa, sus anotaciones eran perfectas. Podían golpearlo desde el ángulo en que se encontraran, a cualquier altura que su armador levantara para ellos.

Keiji quería levantar el balón para cada uno de ellos, quería controlar quién anotaría y elegir el mejor curso de acción para una victoria.

Sentía cosquillas en la punta de sus dedos, podía aprovechar esas impresionantes habilidades y ser el titiritero de excelentes marionetas. Todos se moverían según su voluntad, como cualquier armador que obra desde atrás de la red, impulsando a todos los jugadores a anotar. Siendo el único jugador en la cancha que elegiría quien golpearía y en qué momento lo haría.

Cuando fue su turno, Keiji recibió el balón con ambas manos y lo levantó para los chicos de primero. Ellos lograron anotar, pero estaba seguro que él era en parte responsable de eso.

Intentó lucirse lo más que pudo, levantó para los jugadores de segundo y algunos de tercero. El capitán lo observó.

—Tienes habilidad —dijo el entrenador. Keiji miró al capitán asentir.

Lo había hecho bien, calculado y no había fallado.

Se preguntó si eso sería suficiente.

Definitivamente lo considerarían para algunos partidos, pero lo que Keiji quería era ser un jugador regular. Miró su competencia, un chico de segundo que había quedado de armador designado porque el anterior se había graduado el año anterior.

Eso le hacía las cosas un poco más fáciles. Si fuera de tercero y además el designado, tendría que competir también por la confianza y la experiencia de conectar con el resto del equipo. Aunque tuviera un año más de experiencia que Keiji, podía ganarle si se lo proponía.

Tenía que esforzarse.

Continuó mirando a los demás jugadores, analizando la altura que saltaban, la manera como cada uno golpeaba el balón. Cada jugador tenía una personalidad diferente y si uno ponía atención, podía apreciarla en su manera de jugar voleibol. Keiji tenía que conocer bien a todos los miembros del equipo para sacar lo mejor de cada uno.

Si todos eran asombrosos, ¿quién de ellos era la estrella?

La puerta se abrió con violencia, produjo un ruido metálico al golpear la pared.

Un chico con cabello blanco con franjas negras gritó fuertemente.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Hizo tanto ruido que todos dejaron de jugar para mirarlo.

El chico salió corriendo hacia Sato.

—¡Nuevo capitán! ¡Lo siento mucho!

—Koutaro… —comenzó.

El chico se miraba desaliñado, como si hubiera corrido con mucha prisa sin molestarse en arreglar su desordenado uniforme.

—¿Te quedaste dormido? —preguntó el capitán.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo por tercera vez el chico—. En vacaciones me estuve desvelando con los videojuegos que me dieron en mi cumpleaños. ¿Has jugado COD? Es buenísimo, y puedes jugar en línea con chicos americanos, ¿te imaginas? ¡América! Están tan lejos y sinceramente no entiendo muy bien el inglés pero ellos tampoco hablan japonés, lo bueno es que todos entendemos que hay que dispararle al otro equipo y trabajar juntos… aunque es divertidísimo cuando todos gritamos y nadie entiende qué dice el otro…

—Koutaro…

—Lo sé, lo sé… ayer me quedé jugando hasta las tres de la mañana con JackStrangle, no estoy muy seguro de cómo se pronuncia, pero nunca fui tan bueno en inglés. Y de hecho, mi nombre está en kanji así que creo que para ellos es más difícil pronunciarlo, es mi único consuelo cuando…

—No puedes hacer esto este año, Koutaro. Tendré que castigarte.

—¡¿Qué?! Argh… está bien, ni modo, tú eres el capitán ahora. ¿Cuántas vueltas tengo que dar a la cancha?

—Llegar tarde es grave. ¿Sabías que era el primer día, no? Están los nuevos chicos de primero, y tú ahora eres un ejemplo para ellos. Eso significa ser de segundo. Para que los de tercero podamos hacer nuestro trabajo y guiarlos a ustedes. ¿Qué ejemplo les estas dando a ellos?

—¿Ohoho? ¿Están los de primero? Quiero verlos jugar.

—Pues los verás, porque ese es tu castigo. Hoy serás solo un expectador.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Ya me oíste, nada de juegos de práctica. Debiste llegar temprano.

—P-pero, pero…

—Nada de peros, no hay uno que valga.

El chico Koutaro pareció desanimarse mucho con eso, bajó la cabeza y caminó despacio hacia una de las bancas que estaban a un lado de la cancha. Se sentó como si hubiera sido completamente derrotado.

—¡No puedo creerlo! No veremos a Bokuto-san jugar —exclamó Nozomi a la par suya.

Keiji parpadeó un par de veces.

¿Ese tipo de cabello raro era la estrella de Fukurodani?

—Pero es un poco infantil… —comentó.

—Quizás lo sea, pero no importa. Quería ver sus habilidades, deben ser asombrosas.

Keiji miró a la famosa estrella, estaba tirado en el suelo ahora. Solo moviendo las piernas mientras miraba el techo.

El armador lo miró en varias ocasiones, por curiosidad más que nada.

Bokuto miró los partidos de los chicos nuevos y los que ahora eran de segundo y tercero. Los animaba con gritos y aplausos, pero movía una pierna, le temblaba como si quisiera jugar.

Keiji lo vio llevando agua y toallas secas a los demás jugadores, mientras miraba con persistencia la pelota.

Entonces Bokuto lo miró a él y lo atrapó viéndolo, así que Keiji hizo lo que cualquier persona atrapada en sorpresa haría. Desvió la mirada.

 _Muy maduro_ , pensó.

Se hizo la hora para que terminaran las prácticas del club.

—Si yo fuera la estrella, no dejaría que me impidieran jugar —dijo Nozomi mientras se secaba el sudor.

—Eso no lo puede decidir él, sigue siendo de segundo. Además el capitán es Sato-san —opinó Aki.

—¿Ser la estrella no te da mayores privilegios? —cuestionó Nozomi.

—No sería justo para los demás —contrarrestó el otro.

—Claro que lo sería, si juegas mejor es lógico que tendrás alguna recompensa. Que la estrella juegue en todos los partidos es como una regla.

—No le han dicho que no jugará en un partido importante, solo que hoy está castigado por llegar tarde.

—Hicieron eso frente a nosotros para que viéramos que no hay preferencias, que ni siquiera la estrella es inmune a la disciplina —agregó Keiji finalmente.

Aki asintió, Nozomi miró hacia otro lado.

No era necesario preguntarle a Nozomi para saber que idolatraba a la estrella.

—¿Por qué no vas a presentarte con Bokuto-san? O podrías ir a decirle que serás su rival —le preguntó Aki.

—Me veré muy desesperado si hago lo primero, y tonto si hago lo segundo.

Keiji miró hacia donde estaba Bokuto, lo atrapó mirándolo.

 _Quizás esté interesado en conocer a los chicos nuevos de primero._

Los tres se dirigieron a los cambiadores.

Keiji dejó que los otros se adelantaran, no le importaba quedarse al final. No pudo evitar notar que la estrella no había entrado para cambiarse, pero en realidad no había sudado en absoluto desde la banca.

Los chicos terminaron antes que él.

—No se preocupen, vendrán a recogerme. Pueden adelantarse.

Los dos le dedicaron una mirada llena de duda, pero le hicieron caso.

Keiji se tomó su tiempo, sin ninguna prisa. Su padre le había prometido que pasaría por él el primer día de clases, sería una manera para hablar sobre la nueva escuela y mostrarle las rutas de los trenes y los horarios.

Salió de la habitación mientras escribía el mensaje que ya había terminado con sus prácticas de club. Su padre le contestó que llegaría por él en seguida.

Al llegar a la cancha miró a la estrella rebotando el balón contra la pared. Le daba golpes una y otra vez sin dejar que cayera al suelo.

Bokuto debió escuchar sus pasos porque giró su cabeza para verlo, el balón cayó al suelo y rebotó un par de veces.

Keiji se agachó para recogerlo. El silencio fue un tanto incómodo, como no decía nada, él se vio obligado a iniciar.

—Es una pena que no te hayan dejado jugar —no sabía si era lo correcto para decir, se sintió como un tonto con el balón en sus manos.

—Sí… —respondió Bokuto—, pero no importa, mañana lo haré.

—Bien por ti —agregó torpemente, apostó a que Nozomi sabría exactamente qué decir.

—S-soy Bokuto Koutaro.

La estrella se veía muy callada en comparación a cuando llegó antes.

—Lo sé —respondió él. _Toda la escuela lo sabe_ —. Soy Akaashi Keiji.

Le extendió el balón y el otro lo miró. Luego lo tomó con las manos, pero Keiji se resistió a soltarlo. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

—Soy un armador, si quieres puedo… levantar el balón para ti.

—¿D-de verdad harías eso?

—Claro.

Bokuto se quedó unos momentos solo mirándolo, Keiji se preguntó si había algún problema con su proposición.

El chico de cabello bicolor finalmente sonrió.

Luego se dirigió un extremo del campo de juego. Desde ahí le lanzó el balón, corriendo después hacia la red. Keiji recibió la pelota, frenándola con ambas manos y apuntando hacia un lugar alto para el remate.

En ese segundo miró la pose de Bokuto, era profesional. Miró su manera de correr y su salto que fueron perfectos. El impulso de su brazo hacia atrás y la mano extendida que prometía un remate asesino.

Pero falló, la mano de la estrella remató en el aire.

El balón cayó al otro lado.

Keiji sintió su rostro arder.

—Bokuto-san, lo lamento.

—¡No! —gritó el mayor—. Akaashi fue mi culpa, te lo aseguro.

Era la estrella de Fukurodani, ¿cómo iba a ser culpa de él?

—Por favor, no digas eso para hacerme sentir mejor.

—¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! ¡Estaba distraído! Te lo aseguro, tu técnica estuvo bien.

Le irritaba un poco que Bokuto dijera algo tan condescendiente.

—¿Ah sí? Si mi "técnica" fue tan buena, me puedes decir qué fue lo que te distrajo.

El otro chico solo se le quedó mirando.

Keiji presionó.

—No hay nadie más aquí, solo estamos tú y yo. ¿Qué cosa puede distraerte cuando no hay otro ruido aparte de nosotros?

—No estoy mintiéndote, de verdad me distraje —dijo el otro en una voz más suave, mirando hacia el suelo.

Keiji decidió dejar el tema, de alguna forma Bokuto parecía sincero.

—Probemos otra vez —le dijo. Y así lo hicieron.

Bokuto lanzó el balón hacia él y corrió hacia la red, Keiji frenó la velocidad de la pelota en un movimiento con ambas manos y la colocó en posición para el rematador.

Miró la excelente postura del chico de segundo, su salto y el remate con su brazo.

Se escuchó un ruido que resonó en toda la cancha.

Fue como el sonido de un cañón en las caricaturas que veía de pequeño.

El balón golpeó con fuerza el suelo del otro lado de la red y rebotó produciendo ecos que disminuyeron en intensidad.

Keiji no pudo moverse.

—¡Sí! —celebró con el puño la llamada estrella de Fukurodani.

—Eso fue realmente impresionante —admitió Keiji atónito.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el otro, colocándose una mano detrás de la nuca—. ¿Te sorprendió? Te dije que tu técnica era buena.

Ese tipo de remate no tenía nada que ver con la técnica de Keiji.

—Bokuto-san, ¿puedo volver a levantar el balón para ti?

—Eso sería genial, Akaashi —sonrió el mayor.

* * *

Keiji estaba cansado después de todo el entrenamiento más el tiempo extra con la estrella de Fukurodani.

Su móvil sonó en media hora.

—Bokuto-san. Ya es hora de irme.

—¿Oho? Ah… —El mayor miró hacia abajo, como si estuviera triste de dejar la práctica libre—. Si, tienes razón. Es tarde y eres de primero, supongo que debes ir a casa.

Ese razonamiento sonaba gracioso cuando lo dijo en voz alta. Keiji sonrió.

—Podemos quedarnos mañana a practicar, si quieres.

La sonrisa del chico de segundo se expandió por todo su rostro.

—¡Demonios, sí! Eso me encantaría, Akaashi.

Keiji se preguntó cómo sonaría su nombre al ser mencionado por Bokuto.

Fue un pensamiento tonto y lo descartó.

Salió de la academia para ver a su padre parqueado afuera, con la ventana abierta.

Se subió al auto, miró por el espejo retrovisor la figura del chico de segundo, sus grandes ojos puestos en ellos. Lentamente, se fueron moviendo hasta que quedó lejos de su vista.

En su casa, cuando le preguntaron a quienes había conocido en el día, el primer nombre que salió de su boca fue Bokuto Koutaro.

* * *

Keiji asistió a su segundo día de escuela secundaria, contando las horas para el momento de actividades del club. Se cambió rápidamente y entró al gimnasio.

—¡Akaashi! —escuchó la ronca voz de la estrella de voleibol.

—Hola Bokuto-san —regresó el saludo con una mano, ante las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros de primero.

Keiji se dirigió hacia el centro de la cancha, Bokuto corrió hacia él y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Ven conmigo.

Él lo siguió.

Fue hacia donde estaban reunidos los chicos de tercero, eso lo puso un poco nervioso.

—Sato, él es Akaashi Keiji —lo presentó Bokuto.

—Koutaro, lo conocimos ayer. Todos los de primero se presentaron cuando tú todavía no habías llegado.

—Ah… cierto —hizo una pausa—. Sí, lo recuerdo bien, tu primera orden como el nuevo capitán fue castigarme —dijo con cierto resentimiento.

—No niegues que te lo merecías.

—¡Me hiciste quedar mal frente a Akaashi!

—¡Quedaste mal frente a todos los de primero! —Sato se rio.

Bokuto abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. La cerró de nuevo y miró hacia abajo.

—Ya, no te pongas triste —lo tranquilizó el capitán—. Estoy seguro que la estrella del equipo tendrá muchas oportunidades para volver a impresionar a los de primero.

Bokuto sonrió de oreja a oreja, toda tristeza dejada atrás.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Akaashi? ¡Voy a impresionarte!

—Ya lo hiciste ayer, Bokuto-san. Cuando nos quedamos practicando —aseguró Keiji.

El chico pareció conmoverse.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad. Eres muy fuerte —. Keiji se sintió un poco avergonzado de admitirlo en voz alta.

—No le digas eso, Akaashi-kun. Koutaro se emociona demasiado cuando lo halagan —advirtió Sato.

Para ese momento Bokuto ya se encontraba con los puños en el aire y silbando.

—Sato, ¡Akaashi es increíble! ¿Puede ser nuestro armador?

Keiji abrió mucho sus ojos, no podía estar hablando en serio.

—Whoa, calmémonos un poco. Koutaro recuerda que las posiciones se ganan. Tenemos un armador más en el equipo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —admitió el emocionado chico, luego se dirigió a él—. Pero Akaashi, no te preocupes. Nuestro antiguo armador ya se graduó, así que el puesto de colocador oficial queda libre para uno de ustedes dos.

Eso le confirmó a Keiji que tendría que competir con un chico de segundo.

—¿De verdad prefieres a Akaashi-kun de armador que a tu compañero? —cuestionó el capitán.

Bokuto pareció tensarse.

—Ayer conectamos muy bien, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto.

Sato suspiró.

—Tú y tus instintos.

* * *

—Bokuto-san, él es Nozomi-kun. Es un gran admirador —los presentó Keiji.

—¡No digas eso! —susurró violentamente el aludido.

—Ey —dijo Bokuto.

—¡Mucho gusto! —el chico inclinó la cabeza en un saludo nervioso.

Keiji le presentó también a Aki, afortunadamente él actuó más normal.

Bokuto fue amable con ambos, los invitó a jugar un partido de práctica. Cuando eligieron posiciones quiso a los tres en su equipo. Además de invitar a uno más de primero y a Sato.

Hubo protestas de parte de los demás sobre la injusticia de tener a la estrella y al capitán en un mismo equipo, Bokuto aseguró que solo era una práctica. Acusó a sus contrincantes de estar nerviosos por jugar contra chicos de primero, en su mayoría.

Keiji fue su armador. Intentó colocar el balón de la manera más fácil para que cada uno rematara.

Era obvia la inexperiencia de los chicos de primero, los puntos en contra eran por errores suyos, Keiji incluído.

El capitán Sato era muy bueno, era un gran bloqueador y recibió casi todos los servicios.

Keiji levantó el balón para Bokuto y lo vio rematar. De nuevo la pelota cayó como un cañón en el otro lado de la cancha. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando unos segundos.

Luego miró a sus compañeros, tanto Nozomi como Aki estaban completamente quietos, en silencio.

El único ruido que acompañó el eco del balón fueron los gritos de celebración de Bokuto por un punto bien ganado.

—¡Hagamos eso otra vez, Akaashi! —pidió eufórico.

Keiji asintió.

No fue sorpresa que, gracias al capitán y a la estrella de Fukurodani, su equipo ganara. Los chicos del equipo contrario les aplaudieron por tan buen juego, pero Keiji no pudo evitar pensar que eso fue un poco condescendiente. Todos sabían que sin la ayuda extra de Bokuto y Sato, el resultado hubiera sido diferente para los cuatro chicos de primero.

Aun así, ellos estaban cansados y satisfechos por jugar su deporte favorito.

* * *

Después de cambiarse, Keiji se despidió de sus amigos. Cuando salió del gimnasio escuchó un silbido. Bokuto agitaba la mano de un lado a otro mientras lo llamaba por su apellido. No sabía por qué lo hacía tan alto cuando era obvio que lo miraba y escuchaba desde esa distancia.

—¡Akaashi!

Keiji caminó en silencio a su dirección.

—¿Quieres salir hoy con nosotros? —preguntó señalando atrás de él, los chicos de tercero lo saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Seguro que eso está bien? —contestó Keiji en voz baja.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —cuestionó en una voz tan alta que Keiji bajó la cabeza por la vergüenza—. ¿Lo dices porque son de tercero? Porque si es así no te preocupes, yo soy de segundo y salgo con ellos todo el tiempo. De hecho salgo con ellos desde el año pasado.

Keiji se sintió tan avergonzado que no pudo decir nada. Bokuto no leyó el ambiente porque se giró para hablar con ellos.

—Sato, ¿verdad que no hay problema que salga con nosotros?

—Tus amigos son los nuestros, Koutaro —respondió el capitán.

—¿Ves, Akaashi?

Keiji sentía su rostro caliente. Completamente incapaz de murmurar alguna palabra, asintió.

Fueron a una tienda de sándwiches y cafés, al parecer tenía un año de estar abierta. Le dijeron que el grupo solía frecuentar ese lugar, que tenía cremas occidentales deliciosas.

No estaba muy seguro de donde sentarse, pero Sato estaba a la derecha de Bokuto y en su otro lado había una silla libre, el chico le dio unas palmadas al asiento y Keiji se sentó a la par suya.

—¿Por qué siempre terminamos viniendo aquí? —preguntó uno de los de tercero—. La comida es muy picante.

—Es condimentada —se defendió Bokuto.

—Aún así, no me gusta ensuciarme las manos; y en esta tienda no hay palillos. Solo digo que podríamos comer Shushoku alguna vez.

—O podríamos hacer karaoke, si tanto nos aburrimos.

—No, karaoke no. Recuerden como se puso Bokuto-kun la última vez que lo hicimos.

—¡Ey, ey, ey! No mencionemos eso frente a nuestro invitado nuevo —se quejó rápidamente el aludido.

Keiji sonrió, y por primera vez habló.

—¿Puedo saber que pasó en el karaoke?

—No quieres saberlo, Akaashi-kun, pero te lo diré de todas formas. Koutaro se emocionó demasiado en una ocasión y terminó quebrando una mesa.

—¡La pagué después! ¿De acuerdo? Y, diablos, no le hablen mal de mí a Akaashi. Maldito seas, Sato, eres un pésimo amigo.

—No te preocupes, Koutaro. No volverá a pasar, estoy seguro de eso. De todas formas ya no te dejan entrar ahí.

—¿Lo echaron permanentemente?

Sato se rio fuertemente y Bokuto lo empujó con el hombro.

Keiji se rio también, recibiendo una mirada del otro. Bokuto de repente se había puesto serio, lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Estás enfadado? —le preguntó.

—¿Eh? N-no —el chico miró al frente de nuevo, rápidamente.

Los sándwiches eran picantes, pero Bokuto insistió en que solo estaban condimentados.

Eso ocurrió más veces, los de tercero salían algunos fines de semana, Keiji recibía muchas invitaciones de parte de Bokuto. Sus mayores eran amables con él, no lo hacían sentir como un extraño. Después de eso ya sabía datos curiosos de todos, sus hobbies, la clase en la que estaban, sus preferencias en comida y demás trivialidades.

En uno de los partidos de práctica contra la academia Shinzen el capitán nombró a Akaashi como el armador titular.

Bokuto le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, su mano se sintió pesada pero también muy cálida. Estaba feliz, era emocionante la responsabilidad de levantar el balón para el equipo.

El partido de Fukurodani contra Shinzen fue uno de práctica, aun así Bokuto se lució mucho, todos los ojos estaban sobre él. Keiji se preguntó si todos los que lo miraban jugar sentían su corazón acelerarse como el suyo.

Otro punto de Bokuto a favor de Fukurodani.

La estrella fue quien gritó más fuerte.

—Te ves más animado que de costumbre, ¿eh, Bokuto-kun? —observó el capitán del equipo de Shinzen

—¡Claro! —respondió con fuerza—. ¿Ya viste nuestro nuevo armador? Él es Akaashi Keiji.

El capitán del equipo contrario lo miró y saludó, Keiji hizo una reverencia.

—Mucho gusto —dijo con rapidez.

—Igualmente, tú eres nuevo ¿no? No te recuerdo de otros partidos. ¿Eres el nuevo armador oficial?

—No, soy de primero.

—¡Pero lo será! —Intervino Bokuto—. ¡Mira lo bien que conectamos!

Keiji sintió su rostro caliente, ¿Cómo podía decir cosas tan vergonzosas así nomás?

—Suerte, chico.

—Gracias —Keiji hizo otra reverencia, recibió una palmada en el hombro de la estrella de su equipo.

* * *

Keiji no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de oír, sintió su cabeza más ligera, y todo lo que salió después de los labios del capitán se volvió sonido estático. Lo primero que sintió fue una palma grande y cálida en su espalda.

—¡Bienvenido al equipo oficial! ¡Vamos a patear muchos traseros juntos!

Cuando el momento llegó, Keiji se puso el uniforme blanco, negro y dorado en el partido oficial de la prefectura; donde él sería el armador titular. Sintió sus rodillas temblar, Fukurodani tenía una barra muy grande y ruidosa, porristas que gritaban el nombre de Bokuto una y otra vez.

—¿Vino tu novia? —le preguntó la estrella de repente, mientras miraba el eslogan de Fukurodani y el público que usaba su uniforme deportivo.

—¿Mi novia? —repitió Keiji, _¿alguna vez dio a entender que había alguien así en su vida?_ —. No tengo novia.

Bokuto pareció realmente sorprendido.

—Eso es imposible, ¿con tu cara? ¡Já! ¡Nadie hubiera pensado que eras soltero! —luego agregó en un tono de voz que Keiji solo pudo describir como incómodo—. ¡Por lo menos debe haber alguien que te guste!

Ni siquiera supo si eso último fue una pregunta.

—Todavía no he encontrado una chica que me guste —afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

Bokuto se puso realmente serio, luego abrió la boca para preguntar.

—¿Y qué me dices de un chico?

El entrenador los llamó a todos para darles consejos, reglas, indicarles cómo usar mejor sus fortalezas y evitar que sus debilidades les costaran puntos. Keiji puso atención lo mejor que pudo, pero su mente vagó muchas veces en la última pregunta que el otro chico le había hecho.

Durante todo el juego pensó eso, cada vez que levantó la pelota para la estrella de Fukurodani, su imaginación le repetía un eco de esa pregunta.

Fukurodani ganó el primer set a pesar de esa distracción.

El público gritaba el nombre de su escuela, y aclamaban su estrella. Bokuto levantaba los puños muy orgulloso, dando un grito de victoria en respuesta. Se lucía, era obvio que todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre él.

Incluso los de Keiji.

No pudo evitar quedarse mirando, el chico del pelo bicolor con las manos arriba y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la victoria que él sabía que la tenían merecida.

Bokuto era realmente fuerte, su manera de jugar era brutal. No era fácil bloquearlo y los jugadores del equipo contrario podían lastimarse si no tenían una buena técnica.

Keiji se preguntó de dónde venía esa fuerza.

Sus brazos eran tonificados y sus músculos sobresalían cuando hacía un remate, su espalda era ancha y se notaba cuando estiraba su brazo lo más que podía. Era alto y sus piernas eran gruesas, así que le permitían saltar por encima de la red y mirar hacia el otro lado. Cuando se secó el sudor de la cara con la camiseta, Keiji apreció su abdomen.

Sintió escalofríos al verlo.

Él también admiraba a Bokuto, también lo observaba con la boca abierta jugar de esa manera. Era una verdadera delicia a los ojos mirarlo en su ambiente como si fuera un pez en el agua.

Miró a Nozomi en la banca, gritando por ellos, apoyándolos como si fuera parte de la barra que hacía ruido mientras exclamaba a todo pulmón el nombre del equipo y su estrella.

Nozomi también admiraba a Bokuto, probablemente quería ser él quien estuviera en el centro de la cancha recibiendo toda esa atención y aclamación.

¿Keiji quería ser Bokuto? La respuesta seguramente era no, no le apetecía esa clase de protagonismo. Su alegría era jugar el deporte que amaba con todo su corazón y romper muros al ganar sus victorias.

No era envidia lo que sentía hacia la estrella de Fukurodani, era más bien el deseo de verlo y ser visto por él. Puesto en palabras sonaba extraño, pero era lo que más se acercaba a lo que sentía.

Bokuto hizo otro remate, otro punto a su favor que aumentaba la distancia contra sus contrincantes.

El público gritó otra vez. La estrella se giró para mirar a Keiji.

—¿Viste ese remate, Akaashi?

—Fue muy bueno —felicitó con una ligera sonrisa.

Le gustaba que Bokuto hiciera eso, que lo mirara cada vez que hacía un punto. Le agradaba que preguntara su opinión al respecto. A la estrella le interesaba la opinión que Keiji tenía de él.

¿Era el único con el que hacía eso?

Keiji no tardó en darse cuenta que así era. Bokuto no buscaba la aprobación de nadie más que la suya.

Así que se la daba siempre.

En general todos sus puntos eran producto de su habilidad, era raro que uno fuera hecho por suerte. Así que no tenía que mentir al decirle "bien hecho", o "fue un buen punto". Bokuto sonreía ampliamente cada vez que le respondía con una de esas frases.

Juego tras juego, Fukurodani avanzó con cada equipo con el que se enfrentó.

Keiji conoció a Kuroo Tetsuro cuando Bokuto se lo presentó una de las veces que terminaron de jugar. Descubrió que eran buenos amigos, se llevaban de maravilla. Aunque los comentarios que hacían entre ellos eran un poco carentes de sentido.

—Es de Nekoma, ahora está en segundo año. Nos conocimos cuando estábamos en primero. Es uno de los tipos más divertidos que conozco.

—Vamos, Bokuto. No levantes tanto las expectativas —bromeó Kuroo con una sonrisa en la que había cierta malicia—. Así que este es tu primer juego en la prefectura, ¿no? Debes estar muy emocionado.

—Bastante, especialmente por ser armador oficial —admitió.

—¿Oficial, eh? Felicidades, debes ser muy bueno —Kuroo levantó una ceja mientras sonreía de lado.

—Es muy, muy bueno. Somos increíbles juntos, ¿no, Akaahi?

No supo qué responder, creyó que si hubiera hablado podría haber tartamudeado. La manera en que había dicho eso había sonado un poco más profunda de lo que quizás había querido decir.

Miró a Kuroo, quien ahora sonreía más. Keiji se preguntó que podía estar pensando.

—Vaya, Bokuto. Se ve que estás muy feliz de tenerlo en tu equipo —. Aunque esas fueron las palabras del chico de Nekoma, Keiji no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría algún significado ulterior.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no estarlo?

Aunque parecía que el de cabello bicolor no tomaba ninguna de esas insinuaciones.

—En fin, suerte en sus demás juegos. Si nos encontramos, me encantaría bloquearte, señor estrella.

—Y a mí me encantaría que lo intentaras —contestó el otro con una sonrisa que planteaba un reto.

Kuroo se movía de una forma bastante felina, sus movimientos eran sutiles y parecían calculados. El alto chico asintió con una sonrisa ladina y le extendió la mano. Bokuto se la dio. Cuando se separaron, miró a Keiji.

—Un gusto en conocerte, ¿puedo llamarte sólo Akaashi también? No me gustan los sufijos —hizo una pausa—. ¿O es sólo un privilegio de Bokuto llamarte así?

—E-está bien —. Keiji se maldijo a sí mismo por haber tartamudeado. Esas últimas palabras lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

¿Qué clase de relación pensaba el chico de Nekoma que él tenía con Bokuto?

No llegaron a enfrentarse contra Nekoma en un partido oficial, aunque Bokuto lo llevó a ver sus juegos. No había nada extraordinario en su manera de jugar, no tenían una estrella que atravesara todos los bloqueadores del equipo contrario.

Aun así, el equipo no permitía que les hicieran puntos. Eran excelentes recibiendo y la pelota siempre se elevaba en su lado de la cancha. Sus contrincantes estaban cansados de tanto rematar, perdían la fuerza y entonces el equipo aprovechaba para lograr sus puntos.

El equipo era bueno, aunque en la prefectura solo podía haber un ganador. Nekoma fue descalificado y el equipo que lo superó fue el siguiente contrincante de Fukurodani.

El equipo fue a casa a descansar, preparados para el partido de la final. La escuela ganadora de Tokio iría a competir al torneo nacional con los ganadores de cada una de las prefecturas de las diferentes ciudades de Japón.

Keiji iba en el bus en el viaje de regreso, llevaba puestos sus audífonos para escuchar música que pudiera relajarlo un poco de la ansiedad que sentía por el partido del día siguiente. Nozomi iba dormido a la par suya.

Su móvil vibró. Le había caído un mensaje.

 _ **Bokuto Koutaro:**_ _Hey Akaashi estás emocionado por mañana?_

Le causó un poco de gracia, así que le contestó.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Por supuesto. Estamos a un paso de las nacionales._

 _ **Bokuto Koutaro:**_ _Lo sé, lo sé :) es genial no?_

 _ **Yo:**_ _Bokuto-san, puedes hablarme, estamos en el mismo bus._

Keiji se giró en su asiento para ver hacia atrás. Bokuto iba a la par de Sato mientras le escribía. Keiji levantó una mano para saludarlo, pero el otro lo miraba completamente serio.

Ya iba conociéndolo lo suficiente para saber que Bokuto no se ponía así muy seguido.

 _ **Yo:**_ _¿Pasa algo?_

 _ **Bokuto Koutaro:**_ _Quieres ir a las nacionales?_

 _ **Yo:**_ _Por supuesto._

 _ **Bokuto Koutaro:**_ _Y si te prometo que iremos a las nacionales?_

 _ **Yo:**_ _¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?_

 _ **Bokuto Koutaro:**_ _Porque tenemos un gran equipo ;)_

Keiji sonrió.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Está bien, acepto tu promesa que iremos a las nacionales._

 _ **Bokuto Koutaro:**_ _Sí es una promesa. Ahora que yo hice una promesa puedes tú hacerme una?_

 _ **Yo:**_ _Mmm… ¿es un truco?_

 _ **Bokuto Koutaro:**_ _No! No es nada difícil solo tienes que prometerme que vas a responder una pregunta que te haré cuando ganemos._

 _ **Yo:**_ _¿Qué pregunta?_

 _ **Bokuto Koutaro:**_ _Akaashi! No seas malo te dije que será después que ganemos._

 _ **Yo:**_ _¿Lo único que tengo que hacer es responder esa pregunta?_

 _ **Bokuto Koutaro:**_ _Sí._

 _ **Yo:**_ _¿Qué quieres que responda?_

 _ **Bokuto Koutaro:**_ _No puedo decirte qué responder Akaashi._

Miró de nuevo hacia atrás, la mirada de Bokuto era intensa, casi intimidante. Keiji sintió su corazón acelerarse, una especie de nerviosismo arrastrarse por sus venas.

En la noche se preguntó si los demás tendrían el mismo insomnio que él.

* * *

Keiji estaba seguro que sus compañeros que estaban a la par podían escuchar su corazón palpitar. Miró como Sato le daba la mano al capitán del otro equipo que había logrado llegar a la final.

Arrojaron una moneda al aire para definir quien serviría primero.

El partido empezó.

Ganar la prefectura se sintió surreal. Keiji apenas estaba en su primer año.

¿Cómo era posible? Estaba sonriendo también, estaba gritando con el resto de su equipo.

Todos se abrazaron, se daban los cinco unos con otros. Los de tercero revolvían los cabellos de Bokuto y le daban palmadas en el hombro. Keiji sonrió al ver como lo habían despeinado, el cabello bicolor de la estrella quedó por todas las direcciones.

Keiji recibió las felicitaciones de sus compañeros de equipo. Escuchó halagos que iban dirigidos a él también. Los jugadores de la banca se acercaron, celebrando también con gritos que se sumaban a la escena que hacía el equipo ganador de Tokio.

Luego, entre la multitud vio a Bokuto, quien ya se encontraba mirándolo. Lo vio correr hacia él y caminó para encontrarlo a medio camino. La estrella iba con las manos arriba, mostrando sus palmas, así que Keiji entendió; le dio los cinco con ambas manos. El sonido no se escuchó en medio de tanta emoción, aunque sus manos ardieron por la fuerza del otro.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo de haberse decepcionado al no recibir un abrazo de Bokuto.

Recibió abrazos de otros jugadores, especialmente de segundo y tercero. Participó a pesar de todo, olvidando momentáneamente la incomodidad de todo ese contacto físico. Keiji también estaba feliz, también gritaba con el resto.

—¡Cumpliste tu promesa! —Dijo en voz alta para que Bokuto lo escuchara por encima del ruido del resto de la academia, su barra celebraba y las porristas repetían canciones una y otra vez.

—¡Nunca las rompo! —le contestó el otro fuertemente—. Es tu turno de cumplir la tuya.

—Pregúntame.

Bokuto movió los labios formando la palabra "después".

Cuando salieron del gimnasio, se subieron al bus para el camino de regreso. Keiji se sentó a la par de Nozomi, y sacó su móvil para enviar un mensaje,

 _ **Yo:**_ _¿Ya me haces tu pregunta?_

 _ **Bokuto Koutaro:**_ _Tienes que ser más paciente Akaashi!_

De regreso a la escuela les tenían preparada una barbacoa. La mayor de sus mánagers había organizado un banquete para ellos. Su entrenador les dijo que era de parte de la escuela, su privada fiesta de victoria.

Keiji tenía hambre, tomó de todo lo que encontró enfrente. Su cuerpo estaba cansado después de todos esos juegos, más la final que fue de cinco sets. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que comió.

Por todos lados vio como sus compañeros devoraban los platos igual de rápido de como los llenaban.

Escuchó unos gritos a su lado. Vio que los de segundo y tercero le gritaban a Bokuto por tomar comida de otros platos cuando el suyo se había acabado.

La estrella dejó de robarle a sus compañeros cuando el entrenador lo regañó.

Keiji se sentía muy saciado. Había sido una buena comida. Al parecer todos se sentían así porque comenzaron a hablar sobre irse a casa a descansar, para prepararse con su siguiente desafío; repetían una y otra vez la misma palabra.

 _Nacionales._

Keiji escuchó a Bokuto pedir la llave y decir que él se encargaría de cerrar el gimnasio. El resto de jugadores asumió que se quedaría entrenando para los juegos nacionales. A pesar que faltaba una semana, ellos simplemente comentaron que el chico de cabello bicolor solo tenía "voleibol" en la mente.

Keiji les dijo a los otros de primer año que su padre lo pasaría a recoger en un rato, que podían irse sin él. No hubiera tenido nada de malo el decir que se quedaría con Bokuto entrenando o algo por el estilo, pero le pareció que se pondría nervioso al dar esa respuesta, o peor aún, tartamudearía.

El dios del voleibol no permitiera que Akaashi Keiji se sonrojara al hablar sobre quedarse a solas con Bokuto.

Se quedó un rato revisando sus cosas, contando una y otra vez que todo estuviera en orden, miró las cintas de los zapatos de voleibol que había metido en su bolso, delineó con un dedo el número de su uniforme oficial doblado; lo que fuera por hacer tiempo hasta que Bokuto estuviera listo.

Cerró su bolso cuando escuchó pasos acercarse a él.

Escuchó a Bokuto aclararse la garganta, así que miró hacia arriba. A pesar de lo mucho que notaba que lo miraba, esta vez la estrella no hacía mucho contacto visual.

—Akaashi… hemos pasado buenos ratos juntos. Me encantaría que eso siguiera así, no solo en las prefecturas.

Keiji sintió su corazón acelerarse, se levantó hasta estar a su altura, todavía el otro era más alto.

—Sí, Bokuto-san. También lo pasé muy bien.

—A-así que, vamos a las nacionales, ¿no?

—Así parece. Cumpliste tu promesa.

—Eh… sí. Lo de las promesas y eso. Pues…

—Es mi turno, ¿no? ¿Qué pregunta quieres que te responda, ahora?

—Ah, claro. Sí. Pues…

—¿Sí?

—Hey, Sato quieres que te conviertas en el armador oficial para todos nuestros partidos, incluido los nacionales.

Keiji no se sintió tan feliz de que eso fuera lo que Bokuto quería decirle.

—¿Tu pregunta es si yo acepto ser armador oficial?

—Pues… es una pregunta. Pero no era la pregunta que te quería hacer.

—Claro que quiero estar en el equipo y jugar todas las veces que pueda, y más si son partidos importantes. Bokuto-san, ¿por qué querías que me quedara hoy aquí?

—¡Genial! Le diré a Sato que aceptaste. Ahora, sí, la pregunta.

—Sí, la pregunta.

—Oye, en las preliminares, ¿qué te pareció Kuroo?

—¿Kuroo…-san?

—Sí, Kuroo. No sé, es un buen tipo, aunque siempre parece que está tramando algo. Dicen que será el capitán el próximo año, estoy seguro que Nekoma se volverá más fuerte con él al mando.

Bokuto no iba a hacer ninguna pregunta, a este paso jamás escucharía lo que quería oír. Keiji se inclinó.

—Me gustas, Bokuto-san. Por favor sal conmigo.

Pasaron unos segundos sin escuchar respuesta, sintió un poco de temor de levantar la cabeza.

Se cansó del silencio y levantó la mirada.

La expresión de Bokuto era un mar de emociones, ni siquiera podía identificar cuáles. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su boca en una mueca de susto.

—¿Bokuto-san?

—¡P-p-pero eso era lo que yo iba a preguntarte!

Miró al otro sonrojarse.

—Me estaba cansando de esperar —admitió sintiendo calor en su rostro.

—¿Sabías que iba a preguntarlo?

—No, pero quise hacerlo primero en caso que no lo fuera. No me gusta ilusionarme, y menos darme falsas esperanzas.

Si Bokuto no lo hubiera preguntado nunca, Keiji habría sentido una especie de molestia en el fondo de su mente que no lo hubiera dejado en paz.

Quizás habría estado triste, era otra forma de decirlo.

—Estaba tan preocupado que dirías que no. Era lo que más pensaba. No sabía que a Akaashi le gustaran los chicos. No puedo creer que yo le gusté a Akaashi y que él me invitó a salir. Debo estar soñando.

Keiji no sabía si estaba hablando con él o consigo mismo.

—Aún no me respondes, Bokuto-san.

—¡Diablos, si! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Eres el chico más lindo que he visto en mi vida, ni siquiera las chicas más bonitas se te comparan.

Sintió el calor en sus mejillas acentuarse ante esa extraña forma de halagar.

—Me alegro, entonces —admitió, teniendo cuidado de no tartamudear.

—¡Akaashi es mi novio!

—N-no tienes que decirlo tan alto.

Y ahí se arruinó todo su esfuerzo por hablar con calma.

—¿Por qué no? Mañana todos lo sabrán.

—Es vergonzoso.

Se sentía realmente nervioso de haberse confesado, era la primera vez que lo hacía. No podía mirar a Bokuto a la cara, su rostro le ardía en ese momento. Cada vez que intentaba hablar tartamudeaba como si fuera un bebé aprendiendo las palabras. No sabía cómo proceder a partir de ahí.

Aunque estaba feliz.

Cuando logró mirar al otro a los ojos se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo fijamente.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Eres muy lindo cuando sonríes.

—Bokuto-san…

Keiji miró hacia otro lado.

—No, no. Akaashi, no. Déjame verte —le pidió.

—No digas cosas así.

—Akaashi, voy a hacer que sonrías siempre.

Keiji cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Tampoco digas cosas como esas.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Estaba seguro que Bokuto podía escuchar el fuerte golpe de su corazón contra su pecho.

* * *

 **Los comentarios son bienvenidos y me alegrarán el día como no tienen idea.**

 **Gracias por leer~**


	2. La relación con la estrella

**Wow, cuesta tener 2 fics al mismo tiempo *se seca el sudor de la frente*, bueno como les prometí a las amantes del BokuAka, aquí esta el segundo cap de este fic school life :D**

 **Quiero decir que Sato, Nozomi y Aki son OCs, porque en el canon no salen los mayores de Bokuto (que este fic es de cuando él era de segundo), ni hay otro compañero de Akaashi en lo que nos ha mostrado el autor.**

 **No más, enjoy!**

* * *

El día siguiente todos lo supieron, Keiji hubiera pensado que los demás se darían cuenta con el tiempo, no porque Bokuto anduviera diciéndolo una y otra vez.

—¡Akaashi me invitó a salir y le dije que sí!

Era vergonzoso escucharlo, repetir eso a cada miembro del equipo, Keiji cerraba los ojos cuando sabía que lo iba a decir en voz alta. Después de oírlo diez veces creyó que había dejado de importarle; hasta que escuchó a Bokuto decírselo a su entrenador.

—Felicidades, Bokuto-kun. Ahora, vamos a entrenar —fue lo que él dijo simplemente en respuesta.

Bokuto caminó en su dirección, Keiji pudo sentir su rostro aumentando de temperatura.

—Creo que ya todos lo saben.

—Felicidades, Bokuto-san, ¿por qué tenías que decirles?

Su novio ladeó la cabeza, con una mirada confundida.

—¿No te parece importante, Akaashi?

No sabía si Bokuto hubiera entendido si él le explicaba que no era urgente que todos lo supieran lo antes posible, que eso tampoco significaba que fuera un secreto, simplemente pudieron haber disfrutado de un poco de privacidad antes que todo Fukurodani se enterara.

Keiji era una persona reservada, y Bokuto era completamente lo opuesto. No habría podido guardar algo que evidentemente lo hacía feliz. Eso era tierno.

—Sí es importante —decidió no preocuparse que los demás supieran.

—Akaashi-kun, ven acá. Quiero hablarte de una nueva táctica para mejorar nuestros ataques desde atrás —escuchó al capitán decir.

Bokuto se encogió de hombros cuando Keiji lo miró.

Escuchó lo que Sato le dijo y le pareció que era una gran idea, nadie era una mejor carnada que la propia estrella y ningún rival pensaría que ellos optarían por un pase atrás teniendo a su más poderosa arma en la fila de adelante.

—Claro que le molestará ser usado de carnada.

—Lo superará —aseguró Keiji, era tonto dejar de usar una técnica que les podría dar uno o varios puntos sólo por considerar los deseos egocéntricos de una persona.

—Eres malo, Akaashi-kun.

—¿De verdad? —. Keiji no entendía por qué eso era cruel, le parecía que las victorias se ganaban al hacer desaparecer el sentido del "yo" en un equipo.

—También eres listo, sabes cómo tratar con Koutaro. Creo que eres perfecto para él.

Keiji desvió la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

—G-gracias.

—Es muy fuerte, todos sabemos que es un gran jugador.

—Lo es.

—También sabemos se deja llevar. Una victoria o una derrota, un punto por un gran remate o uno del otro equipo por un error suyo, es fácil que se alegre como también que se deprima. Koutaro es una verdadera montaña rusa.

Keiji pensó en que no le molestaría entrar al parque de diversiones que era Bokuto Koutaro.

—Es muy impredecible —agregó.

—Exacto. Decidí que eres la persona ideal para pedirte esto.

—¿Eh?

—Iba a pedírtelo desde antes, no sabía que iban a hacerse novios. Supongo que ninguno de los de tercero se sorprendió, era obvio el interés contigo que él tuvo desde que llegaste.

No pudo sostener la mirada de Sato, su rostro debía evidenciar que lo que decía provocaba un efecto sobre él.

—¿Qué ibas a pedirme? —quiso cambiar el tema, solo un poco.

—Ah, claro. Pues este es mi último año, y los de segundo están de acuerdo que Koutaro debería ser el próximo capitán. El tipo es brillante en voleibol, pero tiene problemas en todo lo demás.

—¿Qué, exactamente, es todo lo demás?

—¿Ves? Son tantas cosas que hasta me preguntas a qué me refiero. Cuando tiene un buen día, Koutaro puede ser de los mejores jugadores de las escuelas de todo Japón. Pero necesita a alguien para los días malos que seguramente va a tener. Tú eres bueno manejándolo; creo que puedes gritarle o darle un golpe en la cabeza cuando sea necesario.

—Pero, siempre está de buen humor, ¿no? —replicó un poco sorprendido.

—Supongo que eso es gracias a ti y que estás en nuestro equipo. Pero ya vendrá un momento donde perderá toda esa confianza que tiene, y debes estar preparado.

—¿Preparado? —Keiji estaba asustándose un poco.

—Por eso quiero dejarlo en tus manos cuando me gradúe. No es la gran cosa, pero Koutaro puede ser muy dependiente… y lábil —Sato dio un suspiro—. ¿Sabías que el año pasado usaba todo su cabello de blanco? Este año decidió dejárselo de dos colores porque creyó que eso impulsaría su habilidad o algo así.

Keiji abrió más los ojos.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Koutaro es un buen tipo, es honesto y leal —. Se puso tan serio que Keiji lo miró a los ojos sin parpadear—. Me gustaría que lo cuidaras bien, pero si es una carga, puedo dejarlo en manos de alguien más, Akaashi-kun.

No, eso no. Jamás permitiría que alguien más lo tuviera.

—No, yo cuidaré de él.

Sato sonrió.

—Bien dicho.

Keiji regresó a su posición de armador y colocó la pelota para sus compañeros de prácticas.

Cuando terminaron de entrenar Bokuto se acercó a él y le habló en voz baja.

—¿Qué me dices si te prometo que ganaremos las nacionales? —lo escuchó decir con mucha seguridad en sí mismo.

—Diría que eso es más difícil de lograr.

—Cumplo mis promesas, tú sabes eso —miró a Bokuto sonreír.

Keiji sonrió también.

—Asumo que esperas que yo te prometa algo también.

La sonrisa de Bokuto se estiró y se colocó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza mirando al frente, cerró los ojos y un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas cuando volvió a hablar.

—Si ganamos las nacionales, me darás un beso.

—Hecho —prometió Keiji, mirando sus zapatos de nuevo. Sintió la familiaridad del calor en su rostro otra vez.

* * *

En el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Bokuto llegó a pensar que era una persona que siempre estaba de buen humor. Le sonreía todo el tiempo y era optimista aun cuando todos estaban nerviosos.

La primera vez que Keiji vio a Bokuto dejar de sonreír fue cuando perdieron en el torneo nacional.

Keiji había sido tan ingenuo de pensar que ellos de verdad eran el equipo más fuerte de todo Japón, cuando ni siquiera eran el más fuerte de Tokio. La ciudad más grande del país admitía tres equipos cada año, y otro de los que había clasificado en Tokio fue Itachiyama con su propia estrella en ascenso, Sakusa.

No fue una derrota aplastante, pero seguían siendo dos sets en comparación a uno, el equipo que logró primero los 25 puntos no fue Fukurodani.

Keiji mordió sus labios al sentir sus ojos humedecerse, realmente había deseado esa victoria.

Se limpió la cara con la camisa e intentó tragar el nudo en su garganta, debía estar muy deshidratado para no poder llorar ni tragar saliva.

Buscó su botella con agua.

Miró a Bokuto que tenía la vista hacia abajo como si hubiera algo interesante en el suelo de madera del gimnasio.

Se dirigieron a su barra e hicieron una reverencia, sus animadores les aplaudían con lágrimas en los ojos. Keiji insistía en mirar a Bokuto, quien no interactuaba con nadie más que para decir "¡muchas gracias!" a sus compañeros que habían llegado a aplaudir, cantar y gritar para ellos; y ahora lloraban por ellos también.

Keiji caminó en fila siguiendo a sus compañeros fuera de la cancha, haciendo espacio para que tomaran fotografías al equipo que avanzaba a la final.

—¿Has visto a Bokuto-san? —le preguntó a Sato.

—Está en el baño, pero quizás debas dejarlo un rato solo —le contestó el capitán, tenía los ojos húmedos y rojos.

Keiji escuchó pequeños sollozos de algunos de sus compañeros, y se oyó un golpe seco a la pared que dio otro de ellos.

Quizás Sato tenía razón, él llevaba más tiempo de conocer a Bokuto. Tal vez lo que todos necesitaban era lamentar esta derrota y luego volverían a la normalidad.

Caminó hacia el bus que los llevaría de regreso a casa, antes de subirse se dio la vuelta y miró a Bokuto ser escoltado por el capitán de su equipo, se acercó un poco y escuchó su conversación.

—Podemos ver la final si nos quedamos, te digo que una tía vive a diez minutos del estadio y si dormimos ahí podremos ver jugar las comadrejas mañana.

Bokuto seguía mirando el suelo y no respondió.

—Dicen que se enfrentarán a un equipo de Miyagi que también clasificó el año pasado, tienen su propia estrella y todo.

El de cabello bicolor murmuró algo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que no importa, perdimos —repitió en palabras lentas.

—Vamos Koutaro, ¿no quieres saber quién gana? —preguntó el capitán intentando mejorar sus ánimos.

—No importa quien gane las nacionales si nosotros perdemos. —Esta vez la voz de Bokuto sonaba irritada.

—¿No es eso un poco egocéntrico? —Preguntó Keiji en voz alta y cuando ambos lo miraron, agachó la cabeza—. Disculpen, los estaba escuchando.

Miró a Bokuto, quien le regresó la mirada unos segundos.

No le contestó, y luego escuchó a su estrella chasquear la lengua e irse de paso, se subió al bus, dejando a los dos tras él completamente ignorados.

Keiji sintió que debió enfadarse por ese comportamiento, y lo hizo, pero también se mezcló con preocupación genuina por la extraña actitud de su novio.

—Nunca lo había visto así.

—Te presento el "modo deprimido" de Koutaro, donde se convierte en alguien que pierde todo su talento y energía. Le pasa cada vez que perdemos, o no juega tan bien o al sacar muy malas notas, o si se enferma, o cuando no puede jugar voleibol, o cuando...

—Creo que lo entiendo. ¿Esto era de lo que me advertiste antes?

—Ya lo tienes —asintió el capitán.

—Ya veo —Keiji admitió sorprendido.

¿Realmente una derrota era todo lo que se necesitaba para que el _gran_ Bokuto Koutaro perdiera _toda_ la confianza en su habilidad? Su inmensa fuerza y excelente dominio de un balón en menos tiempo de un segundo para hacer todas esas anotaciones quedaban pequeñas con la primera derrota que el equipo soportaba desde que Keiji formó parte de él.

Era un pensamiento verdaderamente estúpido.

 _Perder es doloroso después de tanto esfuerzo, pero lo superas, te levantas y vuelves a intentar llegar a las nacionales y ganarlas la próxima vez._

Keiji le dijo esas palabras a Bokuto cuando se subió al bus, le dolió un poco que el otro hubiera buscado un asiento sólo junto a la ventana y que hubiera puesto su bolso a la par para que nadie se sentara con él.

No obtuvo respuesta verbal más que ver a su novio encogerse de hombros.

Keiji se colocó detrás del asiento de la estrella, miró a Sato sentarse a su lado.

—Vas a frustrarte mucho si intentas hablarle a alguien que no te escucha, te recomiendo que lo dejes en paz hasta que se le pase —susurró el de tercer año.

—Me pediste que lo cuidara, Sato-san —. La voz de Keiji era suave por naturaleza, no tenía que bajarla tanto.

—No eres una píldora de la felicidad, Akaashi-kun —Sato ladeó la cabeza—. Koutaro es muy terco. A veces cuidar significa estar ahí para cuando él vuelva a ser el mismo.

—¿Le pasa muy seguido? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Nadie es perfecto, aún las súper-estrellas-talentosas-del-voleibol tienen sus problemas —le contestó el capitán con el débil intento de una broma.

—Entiendo.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, el capitán se durmió en el asiento de al lado. Keiji miraba el reflejo de Bokuto observar la ventana con insistencia. El paisaje cambiaba cada segundo alternando entre casas, edificios y unos cuantos parques.

Cuando llegaron todos tenían caras tristes, pero ya nadie estaba llorando. Se felicitaron unos a otros por un buen juego e hicieron promesas que la próxima vez llevarían a casa las medallas de victoria del torneo nacional de las academias de Japón.

Sintió un poco de paz al saber que podía volver a intentarlo en un año.

Keiji se levantó y notó que Bokuto no se movía del asiento.

—Ya llegamos, Bokuto-san —le dijo con serenidad.

El chico de cabello bicolor lo ignoró mientras continuaba con su vista en la ventana.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí? Sabes que se llevarán el autobús y pasarás frío y hambre toda la noche. —Si la estrella se estaba comportando como un niño, de esa misma manera sería tratado.

Miró a Bokuto encogerse de hombros.

—Puedes hablar, ¿no? Deja de ser tan infantil y mírame a la cara —Keiji cerró sus puños.

—Akaashi-kun, él escuchará al conductor, sabe que no puede quedarse aquí más tiempo —le dijo Sato como si fuera una petición.

—¿Eso quieres, Bokuto-san? ¿Estás esperando que el conductor venga y te eche a patadas?

El otro seguía sin responder, Keiji sintió que Sato tocaba su hombro mientras le urgía que se bajaran.

—¿No eres mi superior? Creo que yo debo ser el chico novato de primero que está triste y llorando mientras tú me consuelas asegurándome que lo intentaremos de nuevo el próximo año.

—Niños, ¿olvidaron algo? —Se escuchó la ronca voz del hombre de mediana edad que había manejado el vehículo. Los miraba por el retrovisor.

—Sí, gracias. Ya lo tenemos —mintió Sato por los tres.

Keiji no dejaba de ver al niño engrandecido que se negaba a moverse del asiento.

—Yo iré mañana a ver jugar a Itachiyama, ¿está bien si te acompaño, Sato-san?

—Ah, sí, claro —respondió el capitán sorprendido de que hablaran con él.

—¿Vas a venir tú también o te quedarás aquí sintiéndote miserable toda la noche?

Bokuto lo miró por primera vez.

—No quiero ir —dijo simplemente.

—Chicos, debemos bajarnos ya. El conductor nos está mirando —agregó Sato con preocupación.

Keiji cerró su mandíbula, él también estaba deprimido, todos en el equipo lo estaban. También sentía la ira de haber perdido ese día. El partido fue importante para cada uno de los seis jugadores en la cancha, para los que estaban en la banca y los que gritaban desde la barra. Diablos, el partido significaba el último recuerdo de los chicos de tercero. Keiji necesitaba a Bokuto también, quería aferrarse a alguien más fuerte que él y quería escuchar que le prometiera que ganarían la próxima vez.

Pero su mayor estaba comportándose como un niño.

Y ahora quería golpearlo.

En lugar de eso se agachó y lo tomó por los hombros.

—Te necesito conmigo —dijo con voz débil.

Bokuto lo miraba a los ojos.

—Nadie me necesita —respondió cortante—. Ni siquiera puedo ganar las nacionales.

Que ambicioso, ganar no era algo que uno hacía solo. Bokuto estaba hablando como si él fue el único que jugó.

No estaba seguro de qué estaba pensando en ese momento, su mano se hizo un puño que se detuvo en la cara de Bokuto sin ningún tipo de fuerza. Abrió ambas palmas sobre las mejillas del chico para sostener su rostro.

Y lo besó.

Sintió al otro tensarse pero Keiji ya había cerrado los ojos.

Se separó abriéndolos lentamente y miró al otro con los ojos realmente abiertos.

—P-pero no ganamos… —tartamudeó Bokuto confundido.

—Si te sientes mal por romper tu promesa, yo también romperé la mía para que ambos seamos culpables —respondió suavemente.

Después de eso siguió a Sato a la salida del bus, miró hacia atrás para comprobar que Bokuto iba tras ellos. El rostro de la estrella estaba en un agradable tono de rojo.

—Creo que te subestimé —comentó Sato en voz baja.

Keiji asintió a pensar de sentir su rostro arder, pero sonreía como si tuviera la mayor seguridad en sí mismo en todo el mundo.

* * *

Si encontrara un punto positivo al hecho de perder los partidos nacionales habría sido no tener que levantarse temprano.

Pero prometió que iría a la final.

Keiji insultó mentalmente su alarma y se quejó con gruñidos ante la idea de levantarse.

Bostezó todo el camino a la estación de tren, se subió, bajó y volvió a subir según la ruta que había hablado antes con Bokuto. Le escribió un texto.

 _ **Yo:**_ _La pantalla dice que en 4 minutos estaremos en tu estación. Voy en la quinta cabina después del conductor._

 _ **Bokuto Koutaro:**_ _Perfecto!_

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se apoyó en la ventana detrás de él, sus músculos dolían por todo el ejercicio físico de los últimos días. Escuchó las puertas abrirse y la gente bajar, luego una persona produjo mucho ruido al caminar y al sentarse a la par suya.

—Akaashi, ¿estás dormido?

La voz lo hizo sonreír, abrió los ojos y vio a Bokuto mirándolo con curiosidad, con la cabeza inclinada como un infante.

—Para ser un ave nocturna, parece que te gusta mucho estar despierto tan temprano.

Miró a Bokuto sonreír ampliamente.

—Vamos, Akaashi, ¿qué clase de búho eres? ¿Del que se queda despierto la noche entera y duerme todo el día?

—Mmm… no sé, quizás sea más búho que tú.

Bokuto se rio y Keiji sintió que el sonido producía efectos extraños en él.

—Duermo seis horas al día desde que tengo memoria, mis padres pensaron que era un problema, pero ya se acostumbraron. Solo tengo cuidado de no despertarlos antes de su hora.

—Envidio tu energía —murmuró Keiji con los ojos cerrados nuevamente.

—Eres lindo cuando duermes —escuchó el susurro cerca de su oído.

A una velocidad como si fuera la luz cuando toca la tierra, o el sonido de un avión que realiza piruetas, lo abandonó todo rastro de sueño que alguna vez tuvo.

—Ya estoy bien, estoy despierto.

Después de varios minutos, el metro hizo un sonido de campana cuando llegaron a la estación que habían acordado.

Abajo, saliendo de la estación encontraron a Sato bostezando.

—Me arrepiento de mis decisiones, nos hubiéramos quedado en casa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó Keiji.

Bokuto resopló.

—Vamos, chicos. Es una hermosa mañana en la gran ciudad de Tokio, miren lo afortunados que somos al haber nacido aquí —exclamó extendiendo ambos brazos a sus lados como si estuviera en la proa del Titanic.

Bokuto había olvidado que la estación del metro era un lugar que siempre estaba lleno de gente y que Tokio era una ciudad muy poblada porque las personas a su alrededor tuvieron problemas para caminar a la par del estorbo que era el chico que extendía sus brazos a los lados. No tuvo más remedio que disculparse con los transeúntes recibiendo miradas rencorosas.

—¿Dónde está el gimnasio? —preguntó cuando la multitud los dejó acercarse nuevamente.

—Síganme —dijo Sato.

Se subieron a un bus, y luego a otro para llegar a su destino.

El inmenso estadio se veía un poco diferente al día anterior, si eso tenía sentido alguno. Keiji sentía como si fuera un extraño en un lugar al que no pertenecía. Como si, al perder, habían perdido el derecho de entrar.

Se preguntó si los demás sentían eso también.

Se sentaron donde Sato les indicó, en una de las sillas del lado de Itachiyama. Lejos de la barra de estos. No iban a vitorear al campeón como si fuera su propia academia, ni tampoco querían quedar sordos al estar tan cerca de los gritos de sus animadores.

Pero querían ver el ganador de las nacionales.

—La final es entre Itachiyama y una escuela de Miyagi que también jugó en los nacionales el año pasado —explicó Sato.

La barra que apoyaba a los del uniforme morado gritaban.

 _¡SHIRATORIZAWA! ¡SHIRATORIZAWA!_

—¿Quién es la estrella? —preguntó Bokuto.

—Ahí está el que usa el número uno —respondió Keiji señalándolo—. Ese es el capitán, ¿no?

—El capitán debe ser de tercero, la estrella puede ser cualquiera —explicó Bokuto.

El más alto del equipo de Shiratorizawa dio un salto tan grande que parecía que todo su pecho estaba por arriba de la red, la mano que remató produjo un sonido tan fuerte que se oyó por encima de los gritos de los estudiantes. El balón golpeó el suelo y rebotó hasta llegar a donde ellos estaban, en las bancas de la segunda planta para ver el partido. La pelota fue tomada por un estudiante que estaba tres filas delante de ellos, mirando el partido final.

—El balón acaba de rebotar más de cuatro metros —comentó Sato por lo bajo.

—¡Esa es la estrella! —gritó Bokuto muy animado—. ¿Cómo se llamará?

La barra de Shiratorizawa gritaba.

 _¡USHIJIMA! ¡USHIJIMA!_

—Creo que ya sabemos cómo se llama —Keiji estaba realmente sorprendido, ése era un nivel nuevo de fuerza que no conocía.

Miró boquiabierto al tal Ushijima jugar contra Sakuza, Shiratorizawa contra Itachiyama. Era como ver un partido de voleibol profesional, la pelota parecía desaparecer cuando se movía tan rápido.

El público gritaba ante cada servicio, cada remate y recepción. Ambos jugadores, la estrella de cada equipo daba todo de sí. Quizás estaban sudando a mares.

Keiji pensó que el mejor jugador de voleibol que había visto en persona era Bokuto, pero ni siquiera él se comparaba con esos movimientos, los dos chicos dominaban el balón como si lo controlaran con la mente. Fuerza bruta contra excelente técnica, el pueblo de Miyagi contra la gran ciudad de Tokio.

Se sentía intimidado por toda esa habilidad. No pudo evitar sentirse triste por pensar de esa manera, miró a Bokuto para comprobar que estaba bien.

El chico del cabello bicolor tenía los ojos muy abiertos, su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia adelante; sus manos estaban como garras sobre sus rodillas y sus piernas se movían, temblaban impacientes de arriba hacia abajo con vibraciones imparables y emocionadas.

En la cara de Bokuto había una sonrisa depredadora.

Sintió escalofríos al verlo.

—¿Bokuto-san? —preguntó.

—Voy a ganarles el otro año, Akaashi —le respondió lentamente—. A ambos. A Sakuza, a Ushijima, y a quien sea que se nos ponga enfrente.

Keiji se mordió los labios, le hubiera gustado mucho besar a Bokuto en ese momento. Probar un poco de esa pasión que estaba experimentando. Le agradaba esa determinación en la estrella, fue una de las cosas que le atrajo de él.

De repente el partido había dejado de ser la cosa más interesante del gimnasio, Bokuto era realmente bueno para robar el protagonismo de quien fuera. Incluso Sato lo estaba mirando.

—Cálmate o te vas a arrojar a la cancha para jugar tú también —dijo en broma el capitán.

No fue suficiente para calmar la emoción de Bokuto, pero sí para recobrar la atención de Keiji en el juego otra vez.

Sintió la necesidad de cruzar las piernas.

Debió pasar así otros veinte minutos.

El partido terminó e Itachiyama se declaró a sí mismo como ganador del torneo nacional, se escuchaban gritos aclamando a Sakuza.

Keiji pensó que le hubiera gustado mucho que gritaran por Fukurodani, y apostó a que Bokuto hubiera sido muy feliz si aclamaran su nombre como la estrella que lleva a su equipo a ganar por sobre todas las escuelas de Japón.

Aún tenían el próximo año.

Cuando bajaron de las gradas de los espectadores, en medio de tanta gente, Bokuto se les perdió por un momento.

—Creo que deberías ir por él —opinó Keiji.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Sato ofendido—. Es tu novio, tú eres responsable de ser su niñera.

Keiji suspiró, suprimiendo un sonrojo.

—Sato-san, el otro año yo me encargaré de él; es justo que estos últimos meses que sigues siendo parte de nuestra escuela le dediques atención mientras puedas.

—Siempre seré parte de Fukurodani —sonrió el capitán—. Aunque me gradúe, tenga un buen trabajo, me case y luego tenga hijos y nietos que jueguen voleibol. No es algo que dejas de ser.

Keiji sonrió.

—Que bonitas palabras —admitió con sinceridad. Sato era bueno para dar discursos, como todo gran capitán—. Apuesto a que Bokuto-san querrá escucharlas cuando lo encuentres.

Sato se rio.

—Ahí está —señaló el capitán. Era obvio que lo iba a ver primero, era más alto.

—Ey, ey, ey —saludó Bokuto—. ¡Miren lo que compré!

El chico se dio la vuelta para mostrarles que tenía puesta una ridícula camiseta con un estampado aún más ridículo, eran oraciones que describían cómo debía ser una estrella. Lo único sorprendente de esa prenda era la cantidad de palabras que cabían en ella, si Bokuto fuera algunas tallas menores probablemente no habría tenido espacio para ese párrafo.

 _El camino de una estrella._

 _Primero, la estrella debe inspirar a sus compañeros._

 _Segundo, debe romper cualquier muro._

 _Tercero, debe golpear cada balón con resolución._

—Es… —Keiji no sabía cómo decirlo con el mayor tacto posible—. ¿No te parece que es demasiado, Bokuto-san?

—¿Demasiado genial? —preguntó el de cabello bicolor con una enorme sonrisa.

—Es un poco arrogante, ¿no crees? —agregó Sato.

—¿Lo es? —El chico miró la camiseta que tenía puesta, aunque de frente no podía ver el estampado—. Me gusta, ustedes solo están celosos.

—Pensándolo bien, creo que es perfecta para ti —dijo Sato y prosiguió a reírse.

—Este color me favorece, ¿no? —preguntó Bokuto modelando la parte de atrás.

De verdad no tenía idea del sarcasmo.

—Qué lástima que no seamos estrellas para usar una igual —dijo Keiji continuando con la broma.

—No se preocupen, ya sabía cómo se sentirían —dijo el chico y luego hizo un sonido de "Ta-da" como si fuera un mago sacando un conejo de un sombrero de copa; sólo que en lugar de eso, fueron dos camisetas que les extendió a cada uno.

Keiji la tomó con sus manos y la extendió, la suya era color azul oscuro y decía " _Estás viendo al_ _mejor armador de Japón_ ", miró a la par suya y leyó la roja de Sato que decía " _Todos confían en el_ _capitán número 1_ ".

—¡Koutaro! —exclamó Sato y le dio un abrazo, el otro respondió con un carcajada.

—¿Te gusta, Akaashi? —preguntó después.

—Muchísimo, Bokuto-san. Gracias —dijo con completa sinceridad. Viéndolo de cierta manera, ése era el primer regalo que su novio le daba. No podría usarla en público, jamás se atrevería a hacerlo porque sería una tontería; él estaba muy lejos de ser el mejor armador de Japón. Pero podría usarla en la noche, en su cuarto cuando sus pensamientos sobre Bokuto lo llevaran a dormir.

—Estás sonriendo otra vez. —Los ojos del otro parecían brillar, había una sonrisa en sus labios que Keiji imitaba.

—Ustedes son lindos, chicos —interrumpió Sato y sacó a ambos de su encantamiento—. Pero, por favor, no se besen frente a mí otra vez.

—No, claro que no —repuso Bokuto—. ¿Quieren que los espere mientras van al baño a probársela?

—No te preocupes, esta es mi talla —agregó Sato demasiado rápido—. Koutaro, te prometo que cada vez que vayas a mi casa estaré usando esta camiseta.

Sí, por supuesto que Sato tampoco la usaría fuera de su casa.

* * *

Después de todo lo que pasó con el Torneo de Primavera, lo único que quedaba por hacer los próximos meses era prepararse para el año siguiente. Los de tercero iban poco a las prácticas, se quedaban en casa estudiando para sus exámenes finales y los de admisión en sus respectivas universidades.

El equipo era un tanto diferente sin ellos, pero Keiji tenía más tiempo para disfrutar la compañía de Bokuto y en realidad no podía quejarse de eso.

Cuando faltó un tercio del equipo de voleibol fue que comenzó a notar el extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros.

Fue en sus clases. Comenzó cuando le dejaron un trabajo en parejas, donde cada uno era libre de elegir con quien quería hacer esa tarea. Cuando Keiji le preguntó a Nozomi, éste le contestó sin mirarlo mucho a los ojos.

—Ya le dije a Takahashi-kun que me iba con él.

—Ya veo —contestó él sin mostrar demasiada sorpresa, ese Takahashi ni siquiera estaba en el equipo de voleibol.

Aunque era obvio que algunos de los jugadores tenían amigos fuera del club, quizás había elegido otro compañero porque le gustaba como trabajaban juntos. No quería ser paranoico, así que decidió no pensar mucho en eso.

Se unió con alguien más, una chica llamada Ayu. No hubo problemas al momento de trabajar juntos, la chica había tenido una pelea con su mejor amiga así que había estado buscando otra pareja para el proyecto.

Sacaron una buena nota al final, ella le dijo que si él quería podrían trabajar juntos de nuevo. Él estuvo de acuerdo, aunque en el fondo sabía que cuando la chica hiciera las paces con su amiga querría regresar con ella.

Por suerte para todos, no hubo más trabajos de grupos.

Pero los exámenes se avecinaban, Keiji no tuvo más remedio que reducir el tiempo que dedicaba al bebé gigante de cabello bicolor.

— _¡¿Cómo que no nos veremos hoy tampoco?!_ —preguntó Bokuto en voz tan alta que Keiji tuvo que alejarse del móvil—. _Akaashi, ¿te he hecho algo? ¿Me estás castigando?_

Se acercó al micrófono del teléfono otra vez.

—Bokuto-san, tengo exámenes esta semana. ¿No los tienes tú también? —. Se apoyó el móvil en el hombro mientras guardaba sus libros en su mochila.

— _Le pediré notas a Konoha, él es muy listo_.

—¿No puedes usar tus propias notas? —preguntó mientras retomaba el teléfono con la mano y se colocaba el bolso al hombro.

— _Akaashiii… No podré estudiar si paso pensando en ti todo el día_ —dijo el otro alargando su nombre.

Keiji sonrió, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas.

—Me estás cambiando el tema, ¿no tomas notas, cierto?

— _No puedo hablar, Akaashi_ —Keiji escuchó el sonido de Bokuto imitando interferencia de ruido blanco—. _Estoy debajo de un puente_ —. Su novio repitió el sonido dos veces más— _¡Aquí hay espías!_ —. Después de eso colgó.

Keiji se rio aunque probablemente el otro no lo escuchó.

Los exámenes fueron fáciles, pero eso fue el resultado de que él pasara estudiando el fin de semana entero. Sus notas tenían todo lo necesario y se sentía confiado en que haría felices a sus padres.

Cuando volvió a sus clases, notó la segunda cosa extraña en el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

—Nozomi, ¡gracias por estudiar conmigo! Estoy seguro que pasaré todas mis clases —dijo Aki.

Keiji no debió haber escuchado una conversación de la que él no era parte, pero sus voces eran tan fuertes que no pudo evitarlo. Era como si querían que él supiera de lo que hablaban.

Lo impactante de eso era que ambos eran del club de voleibol.

—¿Estudiaron juntos? —preguntó Keiji sorprendido al acercarse a ellos.

—Eh… sí, pero no fue la gran cosa. Solo le pedí ayuda a Nozomi con unas fórmulas que me costaba recordar —explicó Aki.

—¿Por qué? No me digas que te hubiera interesado ir con nosotros —dijo entretenido Nozomi.

—¿Reunirme para estudiar nuestras clases? Cuando los tres podríamos habernos complementado con nuestras anotaciones, ¿por qué no querría algo así? —cuestionó Keiji.

—No lo sé, quizás solo pensamos que conseguirías ayuda de los de tercero. Te pasarían sus notas de años anteriores o algo así —contestó Nozomi.

—Akaashi-kun, no es como si tú te acercaste a nosotros para preguntarnos qué haríamos —se defendió Aki.

—¿Tienen celos de que me lleve bien con los de tercero? —Keiji no estaba seguro de lo que buscaba con esa pregunta, pero pareció que tomó a sus compañeros por sorpresa.

Ambos compañeros suyos parecieron irritados.

—Ellos son lindas personas, son buenos con nosotros también —se defendió Aki.

—¿Entonces por qué serían tan amables de darme sus notas a mí y a nadie más? —cuestionó a ambos.

No le parecía justo haber pasado por esto solo, él era su compañero también. ¿Cómo habían podido dejarlo de lado?

—Quizás tú se las pedirías, aprovecharías esta oportunidad si pudieras —agregó Nozomi.

Eso había sonado extraño.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó alerta de repente, se cruzó de brazos.

—Esa es tu personalidad, sabemos que eres ambicioso. Eso no es malo, Akaashi-kun, te hará llegar muy lejos —escuchó a Aki decir.

Pero Keiji no le prestó demasiada atención, estaba mirando a Nozomi fijamente.

—¿Vas a explicarte? —le preguntó lentamente.

Nozomi se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no puedo culparte, si yo fuera tú, también sacaría el mayor provecho de tener una cara bonita.

Keiji abrió más los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

Nozomi levantó una mano y lo señaló con un dedo.

—Todos en el equipo comentan que tú no representarías a Fukurodani como el armador de no ser por Bokuto-san.

—¡¿Qué?! —Keiji no pudo evitar elevar su voz—. ¿Tú crees eso? —esta vez se dirigió a Aki.

—Nadie más de primero es parte del equipo que juega en el torneo de primavera, y menos en las nacionales —agregó Aki con menor fuerza—. Solo hay una posición de armador en un equipo y Akaashi-kun la tiene a pesar de ser nuevo.

—Ustedes no saben lo mucho que me he esforzado —agregó completamente molesto. Keiji se había quedado tardes enteras practicando, había anotado en un cuaderno movimientos de mano para hacer señales a sus compañeros sobre sus colocaciones sin decirlas en voz alta, había ido a ver a los ganadores del torneo nacional para estudiar sus movimientos y las levantadas de sus armadores. Eso hacía que el mereciera más crédito que cualquier buena cara.

—¿Crees que nosotros no nos hemos esforzado? —preguntó Nozomi molesto—. Obviamente tenemos una gran desventaja cuando la propia estrella te toma bajo su ala.

—¿Cómo puedes d-?

El teléfono de Keiji sonó.

Intentó ignorarlo pero la música se hizo más fuerte, lo sacó y miró la pantalla. No podía haber un peor momento para que esta persona eligiera llamarle.

Contestó rápidamente, ante la mirada satisfecha de Nozomi. No hubiera sido justo mandarlo al buzón de voz cuando no tenía la culpa de nada.

—No puedo hablar en este momento —dijo apresuradamente.

—¡Akaashi! —sonó la alegre voz de Bokuto, estaba seguro que era tan fuerte que sus compañeros habían escuchado también. No era que eso importara, lo más seguro era que sabrían de quién se trataba aún sin tener evidencia—. Me gusta oír tu voz, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos? Te estoy mandando la dirección por esa genial aplicación de mapas.

—De acuerdo, adiós —Keiji se sintió mal de haber respondido tan cortante, pero tocó el botón rojo para colgar.

Miró de nuevo hacia arriba donde sus dos compañeros lo tenían enfrente.

—Akaashi-kun, no intentes negar todo después de lo que acabamos de ver —pidió Aki.

—No podemos enfadarnos porque estás usando tus armas para llegar más lejos, todos lo haríamos si fuéramos tú —agregó Nozomi.

Keiji apretó los dientes.

—¡Ey, ey, ey! —se escuchó una voz que se acercaba.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—Hey, hola chicos. ¿Cómo les va?

—Muy bien, Bokuto-san. Acabamos de tener nuestros exámenes, pero creemos que todo saldrá bien —dijo Aki.

—Y todo debería salir bien, porque el entrenador pide las notas y si le parecen malas los amenaza con sacarlos del equipo —dijo Bokuto con una expresión dramática, como si estuviera recordando alguna anécdota.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Keiji.

—Iba camino a mi casa para mandarte la dirección, pero luego pensé que sería algo pésimo de mi parte hacer eso. Así que me regresé para que caminemos juntos y pudieras ver que buen novio soy —Bokuto pareció notar que los otros seguían ahí—. Hey chicos, ¿quisieran ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos? Tengo los que me dieron para mi cumpleaños.

Keiji quería morir soterrado en ese momento o que le cayera la torre de Tokio encima.

—Ah, ya estamos cansados después de tantos desvelos, Bokuto-san. Tenemos mucho sueño, pero gracias por la oferta.

—Oh, de acuerdo, será en otra ocasión —dijo la estrella, luego lo miró—. ¿Nos vamos nosotros?

Keiji asintió.

—Adiós —dijo empezando a darse la vuelta.

—Adiós Nozomi, adiós Akira —dijo el otro agitando la mano.

Keiji explotó.

—¡Se llama Aki! ¡¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo?! ¡Está en el mismo equipo de voleibol que tú!

Bokuto pareció confundido un momento. Luego se sorprendió, se giró rápidamente hacia los compañeros de Keiji e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, Aki. No volverá a pasar. Siempre he sido pésimo con los nombres.

Keiji se sintió terriblemente culpable, pero Aki habló antes que él.

—N-no hay problema, Bokuto-san. Ya ha pasado antes que creen que Aki es corto para Akira, descuida.

Keiji sintió la mirada de Nozomi sobre él, lo miró y pudo ver el resentimiento que su compañero le tenía.

—¿Nos vamos, Bokuto-san? —le dijo.

—Ah, está bien —le contestó y se despidieron de los otros con su mano.

Ambos le contestaron y se dieron la vuelta.

Se preguntó a sí mismo si Nozomi tenía celos de él o de Bokuto. ¿Quería ser el famoso ícono de voleibol de Fukurodani o quería estar con él como Keiji lo estaba?

—Estás raro —comentó Bokuto a la par suya, cuando ya estuvieron solos—. No es común que hables fuerte.

—Lo siento, Bokuto-san —Keiji se puso la mano en la frente haciendo presión en sus sienes—. No volverá a pasar.

—No es eso, algo te tiene alterado y quiero saber qué es.

Estaba consciente que Bokuto lo miraba, pero él mantenía su vista al frente.

—Creo que me fue mal en el examen de hoy —mintió, sintiéndose todavía más culpable de responderle así a alguien que sólo estaba preocupado por él.

—No digas eso, apuesto a que te fue muy bien. ¡Es obvio, eres muy listo! Si yo pude pasar el primer año, estoy seguro que para ti será pan comido. No tienes nada que temer, Akaashi —. El chico sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Se le quedó viendo unos segundos.

—Eres una buena persona, ¿sabes? Quiero que sepas eso —contestó.

—Me estás asustando, hablas como si tienes una enfermedad incurable.

Keiji se rio.

Bokuto pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Me gusta más cuando sonríes.

Toda la tensión que Keiji tenía antes fue desvaneciéndose a medida que caminaron juntos a la parada de bus y se dirigieron al hogar del chico de cabello bicolor.

Keiji se inclinó al ver a la madre del otro, ella lo saludó amablemente y le indicó que siguiera a su hijo al cuarto.

Cuando cerró la puerta pudo hablar con normalidad.

—Veo que no heredaste la parte blanca de tu pelo de tu madre —dijo con sarcasmo.

Bokuto tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que le estaba diciendo, luego habló como si fuera un científico explicando su hipótesis a unos monos, con un dedo levantado y sus ojos cerrados en concentración.

—Mis padres tienen el cabello completamente negro, pero los doctores dijeron que tengo una extraña mutación que hace que nazca blanco de ciertas partes.

—Si llego a creerte eso merezco salir mal en todos mis exámenes de ahora en adelante.

—¡Saldrás bien! —aseguró Bokuto y segundos después agregó—. Y eres malo, Akaashi.

Keiji sonrió mientras el otro se dedicaba a encender la consola que tenía. Caminó a un estante que tenía muchos juegos.

—¿Call Of Duty? Es del que hablas todo el tiempo —le preguntó.

—No, ese no. Creo que eres muy adorable para dispararle a la gente —Bokuto seguía mirando entre sus juegos.

—¿No crees que soy bueno disparando?

—Con tu puntería de armador, creo que eres excelente. Pero prefiero verte haciendo algo más lindo —le respondió todavía buscando.

La palabra "armador" le trajo un mal recuerdo de hace pocas horas con sus compañeros.

—¡Aquí está! Afortunadamente tengo un Wii también, podemos jugar Mario Kart.

Keiji se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras el otro se tomaba la tarea de conectar la consola al televisor de su habitación.

Cuando vio al frente de nuevo fue porque le estaban poniendo un control en su mano que estaba conectado a un Nunchuk que tomó con la otra.

Keiji probó moverse en la pantalla y comprobó que era el segundo jugador, eligió su personaje y presionó el botón "A".

—Mmm… Dry Bones, no lo hubiera imaginado. Pensé que elegirías a Toad, Yoshi o algo con ojos grandes.

—¿Qué pasa, Bokuto-san? ¿Los esqueletos no te parecen adorables?

—Oh sí, son realmente lindos. Especialmente sus costillas, son como las de un Koopa muerto.

—¿Ahora tú estás siendo sarcástico?

Bokuto se rio fuertemente en respuesta, luego seleccionó su propio personaje.

—¿Oh en serio? ¿Donkey Kong? —cuestionó Keiji.

—¿Qué? ¡Me gustan los personajes grandes! Ya verás como nadie puede empujarme a los precipicios, además DK es muy divertido cuando celebra sus victorias.

¿Subir los puños al aire? Eso le parecía conocido, solo faltaba que Bokuto se golpeara los pectorales al gritar.

—Tal vez este juego se ve inocente pero ha sido responsable de arruinar muchas amistades, no lo tomaría tan a la ligera —dijo como si estuvieran tratando con una bomba a punto de estallar—. Es algo maligno escondido detrás de una pantalla bonita, algo así como tú —dijo con un guiño.

Sin estar pensando en eso antes, esas palabras le recordaron lo que le habían dicho, recordó la cara de sus compañeros al hablar con él.

—Ey, ey… era una broma —Bokuto lo miró preocupado.

—Lo sé, lo entendí —Keiji le respondió con un intento de sonrisa—. Juguemos ya.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por dejar que le afectara por tanto tiempo, era como si no pudiera apartar los pensamientos de su mente.

El semáforo dio verde para comenzar la carrera pero Keiji seguía pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez.

No podía concentrarse, apenas sus dedos se movían para seguir adelante.

—Akaashi, creo que sigues alterado por algo o eres realmente pésimo para este juego —dijo Bokuto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Keiji lo miró dándose cuenta que el chico ya no tenía los controles en sus manos.

—No dejes de jugar por mí —insistió.

—Ya terminé, gané primer lugar. Tú apenas te has movido —le dijo el de cabello bicolor.

—Ah —Keiji ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, su mente estaba divagando demasiado.

Vio a Bokuto acercarse a él y rodearlo con sus brazos, fue una sensación cálida y agradable tener los músculos de Bokuto alrededor de su cuerpo. Keiji levantó una mano hacia un bícep y enterró los dedos sosteniéndose de él como si fuera a caerse si lo soltaba.

—Bokuto-san… —lo llamó y sintió los labios del otro sobre su cuello.

—Todo saldrá bien, Akaashi. Yo confío en ti —le susurró al oído.

Su novio seguramente hablaba de las notas de los exámenes por la que le había dicho que se preocupaba, y Keiji se sintió culpable de haber mentido antes, pero al mismo tiempo sentía demasiada tranquilidad al ser consolado de esta manera por él.

Respiró en su esencia y sintió más besos del otro en su cuello, que llegaron a su mandíbula y subieron a su mejilla.

Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, hizo un pequeño quejido cuando sintió que Bokuto se alejaba, solo para espirar con satisfacción cuando besó sus labios.

Ignoró la culpa de nuevo, esa pequeña voz que le acusaba de mentir y aprovecharse de esta persona que era tan amable con él.

—No me gusta verte triste, Keiji —le susurró.

Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre de la boca del chico de cabello bicolor.

Respondió el beso con más entusiasmo, queriendo probar más del chico que estaba con él. Sintió cómo era empujado suavemente hacia atrás, alineó sus piernas para dejar al otro colocarse encima de él, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sentía cómo estaba siendo dominado y cómo lo permitía completamente, que Bokuto lo guiara en el beso, e hiciera lo que quería con él.

Keiji extrañó los labios de Bokuto cuando se separó de él, pero sintió un beso en su oreja y luego una mordida suave en su lóbulo. Abrió la boca para exhalar el aire que había estado conteniendo, suspiró profundamente y se mordió los labios para no emitir sonidos.

—Eres tan hermoso, no puedo resistirme —escuchó el susurro del chico que estaba con él.

Keiji abrió los ojos, y volvió a recordar las palabras de Nozomi.

Los besos de Bokuto se sentían distantes, y eran acompañados de culpa y remordimiento.

No podía seguir así.

—Bokuto-san…

—Dime Koutaro —comentó el otro mientras bajaba una mano a su cintura, Keiji sintió escalofríos nuevamente al sentir el contacto con su piel.

—Deberíamos… p-parar —hablaba con dificultad al sentir un dedo del otro hacer cosquillas en su abdomen, acariciaba la piel alrededor de su ombligo.

—Mmm… ¿quieres parar? —murmuró Bokuto, Keiji se preguntó si sólo estaba repitiendo en automático o si realmente estaba consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

No quería detenerse, de verdad era lo que menos deseaba. Sentía como el calor se estaba acumulando en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, como su cadera se elevaba para estar más cerca del fuerte chico.

Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, como si estuviera aprovechándose otra vez de Bokuto. Era lo que todo su equipo creía, que él estaba usándolo para conseguir su posición de regular.

—Por favor —susurró las palabras sin pensar, incluso creyó que no las había dicho en voz alta pero fue suficiente para que Bokuto se alejara de él.

—¿Estás bien? —Susurró el otro sin aliento, luego abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡¿Keiji, estás llorando?!

—Ah, no —contestó débilmente y se llevó una mano a los ojos, se sorprendió de darse cuenta que estaban húmedos, pero las lágrimas todavía no bajaban por su rostro.

Bokuto se retiró completamente de él y Keiji se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, lo miró alejarse hasta ya no tocarlo para nada y sentarse frente a él con las piernas dobladas. Bokuto se inclinó hacia adelante topando la cabeza a la alfombra de su cuarto.

—Lo siento mucho, debí detenerme antes. Por favor, no llores.

Keiji estaba harto de ver a Bokuto disculparse.

—No es tu culpa —Keiji se levantó y se pasó el brazo por los ojos limpiando las lágrimas antes que se acumularan—. No has hecho nada malo.

Bokuto se miraba muy triste y Keiji no soportaba verlo así, quiso abrazarlo en ese momento pero sabía que si lo hacía, él mismo se sentiría peor de seguir obteniendo placer a costas del otro.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Keiji dijo al mirar al otro con los hombros caídos, se veía tan diferente a su forma normal de erguirse orgulloso de sí mismo, de cierta forma arrogante al saber que él era la persona más fuerte que se paraba en la cancha. Era algo que admiraba de él y que le atraía muchísimo.

¿Le gustaba Bokuto por su fuerza? ¿Por su masculinidad?

¿O sólo le gustaba porque podía hacer que el entrenador y el capitán se fijaran en él para ubicarlo en la posición de un jugador regular?

—¿Por qué estoy en el equipo oficial?

Bokuto movió la cabeza a un lado como si fuera un cachorro, levantó una ceja claramente cuestionándose el origen de dicha pregunta.

—Eres el armador, Akaashi —respondió Bokuto como si estuviera recordándole algo tan obvio como que tenía que respirar para seguir viviendo.

—¿Por qué soy el armador oficial? —continuó.

—Porque eres un gran jugador —la estrella sonrió mientras dijo eso, pero su sonrisa flaqueó cuando vio que Keiji no la compartía.

—Si no estuviéramos juntos, yo no sería el armador, ¿cierto? —Era una conclusión lógica, Keiji había llegado tan lejos en su primer año porque Bokuto se había fijado en él.

—No entiendo, Akaashi. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? —Pareció que hizo esa pregunta con auténtica confusión.

Keiji casi sonrió.

—¿No crees que yo te seduje para convertirme en armador regular? —preguntó cortante, mirando al otro fijamente. La sola pregunta sonó ridícula al decirla en voz alta.

Bokuto abrió más los ojos y se movió hacia atrás; a Keiji le dio la impresión que intentaba alejarse de él.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó el otro cambiando su expresión a una de dolor.

Keiji se apresuró a contestar.

—Es lo que creen en el equipo. Yo me aproveché de ti y te usé para lograr el lugar que tengo ahora.

—¿Y lo hiciste? —la voz de Bokuto sonaba temerosa de la respuesta.

—Amo ser armador, y quería mucho estar en el equipo. Pero no quiero que sea así, si voy a lograrlo quiero que sea por mis méritos en el voleibol; no porque la estrella crea que me veo lindo.

—Pero es que lo eres —le respondió—. No es que yo lo crea, todos lo que te ven lo saben.

—¡Bokuto-san, por favor! —dijo rápidamente, luchó contra la intención de llevarse las manos al rostro—. No más halagos, ¿es esa la razón de que esté en el equipo?

—¿Crees que estás en el equipo porque eres lindo? —preguntó Bokuto y luego se rio—. ¿Has visto los demás jugadores regulares? No es que sean exactamente supermodelos.

—Creo que puedo estar en el equipo oficial sólo porque tú me pusiste ahí.

—Pero yo no te puse ahí, los regulares los elige el capitán y el entrenador —explicó el otro.

—¿Me dirás que tú nunca le dijiste a Sato-san y al entrenador que me eligieran como el armador del equipo?

La mirada que le dedicó Bokuto explicó varias cosas, Keiji suspiró.

Lo sabía, ahora él también junto a todo el equipo de voleibol. Koutaro sí era el responsable de su actual posición.

Sintió que estaba aprovechándose con las oportunidades que los demás no tenían. El pobre armador de segundo año nunca tuvo una posibilidad porque Keiji había acaparado la atención de la estrella del equipo. Nunca estuvo en el mismo nivel que el resto, siempre acercándose a las personas que tenía que hacerlo para lograr una buena ventaja por sobre todos sus compañeros.

Keiji cerró sus puños con fuerza, pensó que Aki y Nozomi tenían razón de resentirle tanto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz grave.

—Akaashi, ¿crees que yo elegiría belleza sobre voleibol?

Keiji iba a comentar que la palabra "belleza" era exagerada, pero decidió escucharlo terminar primero.

—Si te soy sincero me parece ofensivo que pienses que te quiero en mi equipo sólo porque eres hermoso —explicó el otro.

Bokuto debía dejar de usar esas palabras alegóricas a su supuesta apariencia porque Keiji se distraía mucho cuando hablaba.

—¿Querías que pasáramos tiempo juntos, no?

—¡Claro! Pero si les hablé a los demás de ti fue porque realmente creo en tus habilidades, creo que eres el mejor armador para mí.

Eso lo enterneció, pero no logró calmar todas sus ansiedades.

—Así es como te sientes y eres adorable por eso —Keiji hizo una pausa mientras Bokuto preguntaba "¿soy adorable?", luego continuó—. Pero no es como los demás en el equipo se sienten respecto a mí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sé que tú y yo trabajamos bien y somos compatibles, nos gustamos mutuamente y eso hace todo más fácil. Pero no tengo esa misma conexión con el resto.

—¿Quieres besarte con los demás del equipo?

—Por supuesto que no. No digas tonterías, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto se rio.

—Me alegro. Pero Akaashi, te he visto jugar con el resto también, y conectas con ellos.

Keiji se acercó al chico.

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Claro! Cuando los chicos quieren que cambies tus levantadas, eres bueno escuchándolos, ¿más bajo? ¡Tú se los das! ¿Más lento? ¡Lo haces! ¿Más cerca de la red? ¡Todos obtienen lo que quieren! Pones atención a sus críticas y cambias rápidamente para mejorar cada vez que volvemos a jugar. Yo he visto cómo has evolucionado desde la primera vez que te vi dando un pase; puedo ser la estrella, pero hay otros cuatro jugadores que dependen del armador para anotar nuestros puntos. A menos que esté el líbero en la cancha, entonces son tres aparte de mí —Bokuto le sonrió y Keiji sintió sus labios estirarse para imitarlo—. ¿Realmente crees que te dejarían ser el armador de Fukurodani sólo porque yo lo digo?

Escuchó al otro reír y fue un sonido muy fresco y contagioso.

No pudo evitar acercarse al otro y abrazarlo fuertemente; segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero para entonces su novio le había regresado el abrazo y lo sostenía con firmeza. No hubiera podido soltarse fácilmente con la fuerza del otro, pero no era como si quisiera separarse de él.

—Gracias por decir eso, lo necesitaba —confesó suavemente, sintiendo sus palabras chocar contra el hombro del más fuerte.

—No puedo creer que dudes de ti mismo —comentó.

—¿Tú nunca dudas de tus habilidades?

—¡Todo el tiempo! —exclamó Bokuto, luego bajó la voz—. Te entiendo, es bueno que no te conformes. Eres ambicioso como yo.

—¿Crees que nos parecemos? —preguntó Keiji respirando profundamente, sintiendo el calor del otro envolverlo.

—Me recuerdas a mi más joven.

Keiji se rio.

—¡Oh, por favor! Eres un año mayor, no exageres. Además no tengo "modos deprimidos" cuando algo no me sale bien.

—Odio que le hayan puesto nombre, todos nos sentimos tristes cuando perdemos —se quejó Bokuto.

—Así como tu alegría sobresale en el equipo, lo mismo ocurre con tus episodios de tristeza.

—Akaashi, ¡qué cruel! Lo haces sonar como una enfermedad.

—Bueno, es un problema para todos. Pero puedo besarte para ayudarte con eso, funcionará hasta que te aburran mis besos.

—Creo que jamás me aburriría —comentó Bokuto con voz más grave que antes.

Keiji se separó para verlo a los ojos, la mirada del otro era intensa. Era tan imponente que se sintió como si fuera la presa de un cazador. No creía que pudiera moverse, así que no lo intentó. Se quedó quieto mientras miraba a Bokuto acercarse a él.

Sintió los labios de Bokuto rozar los suyos, pero de repente paró y dejó de avanzar. Keiji sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

—¿Puedo? —la pregunta quedó en el aire, la voz de Bokuto sonaba más ronca.

Con lo estático que estaba no podía asentir con la cabeza, tuvo que confiar en su voz.

—S-sí —tartamudeó, sintiéndose tonto.

Sintió el beso como si estuviera regresándole algo que había perdido, rápidamente le respondió, no quería hacer a Koutaro esperar. Se dejó guiar nuevamente, movía sus labios con la misma intensidad que el otro le daba.

Recordó que al otro le había gustado acostarlo en el suelo así que Keiji rodeó a Bokuto con sus brazos y se hizo hacia atrás llevándolo con él.

Escuchó un gemido que no era suyo.

Keiji se sintió derretir ante el beso, todos sus sentidos se estaban llenando de Koutaro.

Abrió los ojos un momento para ver el rostro tan cerca de él, suspiró sintiendo el aroma con un toque perfumado. Llevó sus manos hacia su cabello, sintiéndolo sorprendentemente más suave de cómo se veía.

—Mi madre nos llamará en un rato para la cena —comentó el otro en medio del beso.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Keiji dándose que cuenta que le faltaba el aliento.

—No le gusta que espere mucho porque se enfría —explicó.

Keiji podía sentir los labios de Bokuto aún sobre los suyos.

—¿Es ella o eres tú quien no le gusta comer frio? —preguntó porque le parecía que era algo que combinaba con el amor que el otro le tenía a la comida.

—¿Importa? Keiji bajaremos en media hora —dijo el otro separándose de él completamente.

Le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en la boca del otro, también le gustaba como se sentían sus labios en la boca del otro. Aunque hubiera querido, no tenía otra opción más que responder de una sola manera.

—Supongo que tendremos que aprovechar el tiempo, entonces.

Miró el rostro de Bokuto iluminarse en un segundo, irónicamente parecía un niño a quien se le estaba prometiendo el juguete que tanto quería.

Media hora sonaba como si fuera mucho tiempo, pero Keiji no lo sintió. Besar a Bokuto se había convertido en su actividad favorita para realizar fuera de la escuela.

Le encantaba cuando el beso se hacía lento y más perezoso, llevaba un ritmo tan afín a él, parecía difícil de creer que la hiperactiva estrella de Fukurodani pudiera besar tan dulcemente.

Cada vez que se alejaba, Keiji levantaba la cabeza en búsqueda de esos labios hasta que descendían de nuevo para volver a unirse con los suyos, una y otra vez, se preguntó si esa sensación era similar a embriagarse. Simplemente no podía tener suficiente, estaba seguro que podría hacerlo por horas.

Sintió que Bokuto se alejó de él cuando escuchó la voz de su madre llamándolos para la cena. Se movió cuando él se levantó, era obvio que él tampoco había querido detenerse.

Cuando miró a su novio de pie se dio cuenta de lo que sobresalía en su pantalón.

—Creo que necesitas un tiempo para calmarte, Bokuto-san —comentó divertido.

El otro miró hacia abajo y luego se dio la vuelta para comenzar a saltar.

—El ejercicio ayudará a que baje —dijo sin levantar la voz, una reacción extrañamente diferente a la que Keiji tendría si lo descubrieran con una erección.

—Estás tranquilo —señaló sin pensarlo.

—No es la primera vez que me pasa contigo —explicó el otro rápidamente.

Keiji miró hacia otro lado, sintiendo su rostro calentarse.

—¡Bokuto-san!

—¡Creí que ya lo habías notado las otras veces! —se defendió terminando de saltar y acomodándose el pantalón y ropa interior.

—¡No lo había notado! —respondió con los ojos cerrados.

—¡¿Qué?! Lo siento, por favor ignora que viste eso.

—¿Eso? —Keiji preguntó, era un poco gracioso referirse a Bokuto de esa forma.

Esta vez fue turno del otro de sonrojarse.

—Akaashi, ¿podemos ignorar que todo esto pasó?

Keiji se rio.

—Creo que tu mamá nos está esperando —dicho eso, se puso de pie y se estiró la camisa del uniforme. Se vio en el espejo para arreglar los mechones de cabello que se habían despeinado.

Notó que Bokuto lo estaba mirando.

—Diablos, eres tan lindo. No puedo evitarlo.

—¿Q-qué-?

Escuchó al otro reír.

—¡Ahora tú estás sonrojándote otra vez! —gritó el otro como si fuera una victoria.

—¡Nos escucharán! —susurró con agresividad.

—Sí, sí, bajemos ya —aceptó el de cabello bicolor, aun riéndose.

Keiji miró sus pies mientras bajaba las escaleras, respiró profundo y saludó a la madre de Bokuto agachando la cabeza de forma amable como le habían enseñado en su hogar. Todo esto intentando ignorar el hecho que había estado devorando y dejándose devorar el rostro por el hijo de esta señora hace solo unos minutos.

Sintió un poco de culpa, pero se desvaneció cuando vio la sonrisa de la estrella de Fukurodani al otro lado de la mesa.

* * *

 **¡Amo esta pareja!**

 **Creí que sería un two-shot, pero se me alargannnnn asi que pueden esperar la tercera parte en algún momento después de subir el siguiente cap de LCDA.**

 **Leeré sus reviews muy agradecida, lovelies!**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


	3. Un año inolvidable

**Sii... este fic está vivo todavía.**

 **Quedó mas corto de lo que hubiera preferido, pero es que creo que haré un cuarto cap.**

 **El riesgo que tomé fue calculado, pero maldición soy mala en matemáticas... (siempre quise usar ese meme)**

 **Asiii que seguramente haré un cap más con el que termino esta historia.**

 **Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo! Los espero abajo :D**

* * *

Keiji estaba jadeando, su pulso era rápido y su respiración errática, había cerrado sus ojos y se concentraba completamente en sentir. Los abrió un momento y miró los de Bokuto que lo miraban con detenimiento. Keiji se acercó para besarlo, sintiendo el otro jadear también; le mordió el labio para no soltarlo tan fácilmente y escuchó al otro gemir, ante esa respuesta, sonrió dentro del beso.

Miró a Bokuto mover sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, dándoles placer a ambos. Keiji había hecho un puño de la camisa del chico de cabello bicolor, intentando no soltar más gemidos.

—No… —comentó Bokuto con voz grave—. Quiero escucharte —indicó.

Keiji gimió con sólo escuchar eso, no podía negarse ante una petición del otro.

—Me gustas así —su novio hizo un quejido ronco—. Cuando pierdes el control de esta manera.

Cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a sentir, dejó de pensar en el espectáculo que estaba dando mientras Bokuto los masturbaba. Sentía la mano cálida y pesada moverse con tanta rapidez que estaba seguro que no duraría mucho tiempo.

—Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre —escuchó decir al otro.

Keiji ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado diciendo "Bokuto-san", ni cuánto tiempo llevaba repitiéndolo. En ese momento ya no sentía la misma vergüenza que antes, su excitación obtenía lo mejor de él.

—Koutaro… —dijo en voz baja, inmediatamente notó que Bokuto aceleraba su ritmo.

—¿Quieres más? —. Escuchó la voz del otro sin aliento.

Keiji asintió.

Escuchó una barítona risa de su novio.

Jadeó cuando sintió la mano del otro moverse con rapidez, bombeaba de arriba hacia abajo con agresividad. Se escuchó a si mismo decir una vez más el nombre del otro y fue besado en ese momento, su vista estaba nublada así que cerró los ojos mientras gemía en la boca de Bokuto.

Su respiración era errática pero comenzó a normalizarse después de su clímax, sintió que era rodeado por el brazo izquierdo de Bokuto y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de él. Sintió el colchón de la cama hundirse un poco bajo el peso de ambos.

Keiji apoyó su cabeza en el cuello del otro, le gustaba estar cerca de él post-orgasmo.

—Abrázame —le pidió.

—Ermm…

—¿Hay algún problema? —no le parecía que pudiera haber uno a menos que Koutaro prefiriera la soledad después de su propio orgasmo. Eso sería un poco decepcionante.

—Eh, tengo la otra mano llena de semen —explicó Bokuto.

Decir eso era poco romántico.

—No me importa —opinó.

Tal vez al decir eso, Keiji podía regresar un poco el romance.

—¿Estás seguro?

Bokuto debía dejar de seguir preguntando.

—Lo estoy —insistió para dejar el tema.

—De acuerdo.

Miró a Bokuto levantar el otro brazo para rodearlo, y sintió algo húmedo y pegajoso tocar su espalda. Se arrepintió de haberlo presionado para que lo abrazara.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió que acariciaban su trasero, aunque la mano que lo tocaba estaba sucia. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo.

—Te dije que no te gustaría que te tocara con las manos llenas de s-

—No dijiste eso exactamente, además no importa. Somos nosotros, ¿no? No es la primera vez que toco algo así desde que estamos juntos, ¿sabes?

Bokuto le besó la frente, Keiji cerró los ojos.

—Sí, somos nosotros —concordó su novio—. Me gusta mucho tu cuerpo.

Keiji rio suavemente.

—Koutaro, tu cuerpo definitivamente es mejor —dijo, luego besó el hombro del otro, sintió el músculo caliente debajo de la piel.

—No es cierto —le aseguró, después de unos segundos agregó—. ¿Nos duchamos juntos?

—Mmm… no quiero moverme.

—Vamos, Akaashi. Quiero verte mojado —insistió Bokuto.

Keiji suspiró. La oferta era atrayente, pero la cama del chico de cabello bicolor era realmente suave, era una lástima levantarse cuando se sentía tan cómodo ahí.

—Está bien —dijo y miró el rostro del otro iluminarse.

Le gustaba hacerlo feliz.

* * *

La distancia entre Keiji y sus compañeros de primer año en realidad no volvió a acortarse, le parecía una lástima porque Aki y Nozomi eran sus amigos. Una parte de eso lo entristecía, pero no se le ocurría qué podía hacer para hacerles cambiar de opinión.

Cuando iba al club de voleibol Bokuto lo llamaba y se acercaba a él; Keiji era más cercano con los jugadores de segundo y tercero. No sentía que era mal visto por ninguno de ellos, no podía saber lo que pensaban pero era tratado de la misma manera que los otros jugadores del equipo oficial.

Al final de uno de los días de práctica todos fueron convocados para las palabras de su capitán, Sato se puso de pie frente a todos para hacerles un anuncio.

—Ha sido un buen año, hemos tenido buenos juegos e incluso fuimos al torneo nacional.

Todos celebraron cuando dijo eso, silbaron y otros exclamaron que eran el mejor equipo de Tokio.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarles, después del final del torneo publicaron el tomo del mes de la revista de deportes de las secundarias en Tokio, ¿quieren ver lo que dice?

—¿Cuál es el punto? Todos sabemos que Itachiyama ganó —dijo Bokuto desde donde estaba sentado al lado de Keiji.

Pudo notar cierto tono de amargura en su voz, era obvio que aún le dolía haber perdido.

—Creo que tú especialmente querrás ver lo que dice —le aseguró Sato.

—No seas egoísta, Bokuto. Yo quiero saber qué dicen de ellos —agregó Konoha desde el otro lado, haciéndole una mueca a su estrella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Planeas irte de Fukurodani para jugar en su equipo? —presionó el chico de cabello bicolor en tono burlesco, recibió una señal con el dedo medio de Konoha y luego se rio.

—Eres tan mal perdedor, Bokuto-kun —interrumpió la pelea su mánager, Yukie—. Solo escucha lo que Sato-san tiene que decir.

Con dos personas diciéndole lo mismo, Keiji le tocó un brazo hasta que su novio se rindió.

—Bueno, comentan a Fukurodani como uno que jugó en las semifinales y luego el partido final entre Itachiyama y Shiratorizawa con el ganador siendo los chicos de Tokio.

—¡Predecible! —gritó Bokuto.

—¡Alguien cúbrale la boca! —contrarrestó Washio desde atrás de donde estaban.

—Bokuto-san, estás haciendo el ridículo —le reprendió Keiji.

—¿Realmente quieres leer sobre ellos?

—Claro que quiero —contestó, era obvio que quería saber lo que opinaba una revista de deportes sobre el equipo de voleibol que era considerado como el mejor de todas las escuelas de Japón.

Bokuto le dedicó una mirada herida como si Keiji hubiera hecho algo tan horrible e innombrable como hacerle daño a un indefenso cachorro, o a un búho.

—¡Traidor! —gritó de nuevo.

Keiji suspiró, estaba consciente que todos los estaban mirando. Escuchó a Sato hablar y se dio cuenta que había continuado leyendo en voz alta, ignorando el ruido que todos los chicos sentados en el piso hacían. No tuvieron más opción que callarse para escuchar el resto.

—"Itachiyama es considerada la academia más fuerte en cuanto al voleibol con su estrella Sakusa, quién es considerado como el mejor jugador de voleibol por debajo de los diecinueve años de todo Japón"

Todos los presentes escucharon que Bokuto bufó, Keiji se preguntó si todos también estaban rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo que él.

—Luego habla del segundo lugar que lo tiene un chico llamado Kiryu, el tercero es de Ushijima Wakatoshi de Shiratorizawa, que llegaron a la final.

Keiji recordó el partido que fueron a ver los tres. La manera cómo uno dominaba el balón como si pudiera controlarlo con la mente, y cómo el otro tenía una fuerza tan descomunal que atravesaba cualquier bloqueo y parecía que la pelota explotaría cada vez que impactaba contra el suelo de la cancha.

Se dio cuenta que Sato seguía hablando.

—"El quinto lugar lo tiene otro jugador de Tokio llamado Bokuto Koutaro, estrella del fuerte equipo de Fukurodani, con su cabello de dos tonos es difícil perderlo de vista y con su asombrosa fuerza y técnicas de remate es fácil ver por qué se considera a esta academia como uno de los oponentes más formidables, no sólo de Tokio, sino de todas las escuelas de Japón".

Todos aplaudieron otra vez y silbaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Apuesto a que ahora te sientes mejor? —preguntó Sarukui sonriendo.

—Ojalá ellos supieran los problemas que tenemos que enfrentar contigo, señor estrella —agregó su mánager riendo.

Keiji pensó que Bokuto sería el primero en ponerse de pie y celebrar con sus puños al aire, pero se dio cuenta que no había hecho ningún ruido. Miró a su lado para apreciar un sonrojo en las mejillas de uno de los cinco mejores jugadores jóvenes de Japón.

—¿Puedo ver la revista? —pidió el chico de cabello bicolor.

Sato se la dio.

Bokuto la estaba viendo con detenimiento.

Keiji miró la fotografía a la par de la descripción, Koutaro parecía flotar en el aire esperando rematar, se le veía muy concentrado.

—Lograron que no quedara borrosa —comentó el chico suavemente.

Cuando estuvieran solos le diría qué tan buena foto le parecía esa y cuánto le gustaba mirarlo en el aire demostrando su talento innato para el voleibol. Sería vergonzoso decirlo en ese momento cuando sus compañeros podían escucharle, y aún más penoso tener una erección al pensar en eso.

—Como ustedes saben —interrumpió el silencio Sato —, faltan dos meses para terminar el año escolar. No es momento para pensar en eso todavía, pero quiero saber si todos piensan lo mismo en cuanto a quién debe ser el capitán el próximo año.

Al mismo tiempo se escucharon diferentes respuestas, pero al final todas eran distintas formas de llamar a la misma persona.

"Bo", "Bokuto", "Bokuto-kun", "Koutaro", "Kou", "el simplón este".

Keiji se unió a ellos repitiendo la manera como él lo llamaba públicamente: Bokuto-san.

Esta vez la estrella de Fukurodani tenía un sonrojo más intenso que antes.

—Chicos... —dijo demasiado suave para que pareciera su voz.

—Bueno, vamos a darnos un abrazo antes que lo hagamos llorar —anunció Sato y todos se acercaron para rodear a su próximo capitán.

Keiji podía asegurar que todos sabían que el equipo estaría en buenas manos.

Aunque la felicidad de ese día duró más o menos una semana.

* * *

Los cuentos de hadas no existen, las historias de amor no suelen ser perfectas.

No todos llevan solamente recuerdos felices de la secundaria plasmados a su vida como adultos.

La mente de Keiji estaba en automático.

No era algo que fuera común que pasara, en los últimos años de la academia de Fukurodani nada parecido había ocurrido. ¿Por qué el primero fue el club de voleibol? Keiji nunca lo sabría; las palabras se estaban registrando en su mente, se repetían una y otra vez en la voz sin emoción del entrenador.

Keiji escuchó sollozos a su lado, se preguntó si él mismo estaría llorando si creyera que lo que acababa de escuchar era verdad.

Sabía que los vehículos conducían rápido, si había un desliz por neumáticos viejos o por una calle demasiado lisa el vehículo perdía el control y era peligroso para el conductor, los pasajeros y los transeúntes.

Así que Fukurodani tenía un estudiante menos en sus aulas, y el equipo de voleibol se había quedado sin capitán.

Sato Etsu era un transeúnte que estuvo en el lugar y en el momento menos oportuno.

¿Era destino? ¿Era mala suerte?

Era una mierda, eso era.

Los ojos de Keiji comenzaron a arder y se llevó las manos al rostro para sentir que tocaba con sus yemas gotas claras y saladas.

No vio si los demás estaban igual, pero se imaginaba que ese era el caso.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se dio cuenta que Konoha estaba consolándolo, el rubio tenía los ojos rojos.

El entrenador volvió a hablar diciendo que los mandaba a todos a casa, se suspendían las prácticas de club para guardar luto y rezar para que la familia Sato pudiera encontrar paz.

Dio una especie de discurso que Keiji apenas escuchó.

Miró a ambos lados a pesar de saber que Bokuto no se encontraba ahí, de alguna manera estaba seguro que él sabía la noticia antes que todos.

Keiji se fue directo a la casa del chico de cabello bicolor.

La madre de Bokuto abrió la puerta y Keiji agachó la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, Keiji-kun. Lo que pasó es terrible —dijo la señora.

—Lo sé —respondió él, quiso ser fuerte en ese momento por él mismo y por su novio que debía estar en mal estado.

—¿Puedes subir a la habitación de Kou? No ha comido en todo el día —dijo ella.

Keiji asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Le pareció adecuado tocar la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

No le sorprendió, así que abrió igual.

—No tengo hambre —dijo el otro, se encontraba acostado en su cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

—No soy tu madre —saludó Keiji, miró a Bokuto tensarse.

Aunque no se giró para verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Akaashi?

—Vine a ver como estabas —respondió sin emoción.

—Estoy vivo.

La voz del otro chico sonaba muy apagada, completamente diferente a su estado normal.

—Lo sé —contestó Keiji y caminó hacia él—. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Lo miró asentir así que se acercó, se aseguró que el otro escuchara sus pasos para no tomarlo por sorpresa. Cuando ya estuvo detrás, se sentó en la cama girándose un poco para mirarlo, era una posición un tanto incómoda si sus pies estaban en el suelo pero no sabía si Bokuto lo querría más cerca que eso.

Keiji puso una mano en un costado de su novio, para que supiera que estaba ahí, con él; que no se iría a ningún lado. Era bueno guardando silencio y sabía que había momentos donde las palabras eran innecesarias, donde podían sobrar si abría la boca y su voz pudiera quebrarse.

Quitó su mano cuando sintió que Bokuto se movía hasta sentarse, cuando lo miró pudo notar que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados; su nariz también, su piel era tan clara que el color rojo sobresalía como si fuera pintura seca.

—L-le escribí anoche y no me c-contestó… —tartamudeó con dificultad.

Keiji esperó.

—Llamé a su casa y su madre me contestó, estaba lloran… —La voz de Bokuto se quebró en ese momento.

—No tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres —aseguró Keiji.

—Iba a graduarse en un mes y medio…

Mirar lágrimas en los ojos de Bokuto rompió el corazón de Keiji, no pudo evitar que su mirada se hiciera borrosa y que cuando parpadeó las gotas bajaron por sus mejillas.

Abrazó a Koutaro fuertemente y sintió que los brazos del otro lo rodearon.

—Tú debes ser el menor que recibe consuelo del mayor, ¿cierto? —La voz del chico del cabello bicolor sonaba profundamente dolida.

—Era tu amigo, lo sé muy bien —respondió Keiji sintiéndose culpable por llorar cuando debía estar intentando consolar a su novio en lugar de recibir eso de él.

—Era el mejor, ¿no?

—Lo era.

Sintió que Bokuto topaba su boca al hombro de Keiji y lo escuchó sollozar más libremente con los sonidos ahogados a medias sobre su camisa del uniforme.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero no volvió a moverse. Esperó a que el otro se desahogara hasta que el hombro de su camisa estuviera completamente húmedo.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —Pensó en cuándo era la última vez que Bokuto había bajado de su cuarto y que podía deshidratarse después de llorar tanto sin un trago de agua.

—Quédate a cenar —dijo el otro alejándose un poco de él para liberarlo del abrazo— ¿Bajamos?

A pesar de cómo Keiji se sentía, dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa ante la respuesta tan favorable que obtuvo.

* * *

El día siguiente se sintió muy entumecido, su cuerpo se movió sólo porque estaba acostumbrado a la rutina diaria.

Fue a sus clases, y cuando terminaron fue al gimnasio del club de voleibol. Habían dicho que estaría cerrado durante esa semana, pero sabía que ahí encontraría a Bokuto.

Se veía tan diferente con el cabello sobre su rostro sin gel, su uniforme más desordenado que de costumbre y ojeras oscuras con un tono violeta.

—Te ves terrible —le dijo la estrella antes que pudiera saludarlo.

—Tú también, Bokuto-san —. Sí, estaba seguro que el cansancio por su insomnio era evidente para el otro también.

Keiji no dijo nada más y siguió a Bokuto porque él sabía la dirección. El viaje en tren fue en completo silencio, ni siquiera sacaba su móvil para revisar si había mensajes de los demás del equipo de voleibol. El chico de cabello bicolor tenía la mirada perdida y el de cabello negro no podía hacer nada esta vez para consolarlo.

El velatorio tenía clásicamente el color negro adornándolo en todas partes, incluso la ropa de los familiares de Sato.

Keiji tomó el incienso y le pasó uno a Bokuto para pagar sus respetos mientras el sacerdote cantaba el sutra.

Sato se miraba muy tranquilo, Keiji recordaba haberlo visto dormido en ocasiones cuando regresaban en el autobús de los juegos más extenuantes. Era bastante similar a estar descansando, seguramente tenía paz.

—Ey, chicos, compramos flores —Konoha los saludó sombríamente desde un lado donde estaban todos los integrantes del equipo de voleibol, y en seguida les pasó a cada uno una flor.

La familia del capitán colocó varias de distintos colores alrededor de su rostro y torso.

Keiji siguió a Bokuto cuando caminó hacia adelante para colocarla al lado de la cabeza de Sato.

—Nadie quiere otro capitán que no seas tú —murmuró su novio suavemente, haciendo puños con sus manos.

Keiji se mordió los labios.

Así pasaron los siguientes días, Keiji iba a casa de Bokuto para ver una que otra película. Ninguno comentaba mucho, era tan extraño el silencio de Koutaro que se sentía como si no estaba con él.

Fue como otro de los modos deprimidos de la estrella, pero esta vez duró varios días.

Keiji no pudo usar los trucos usuales para levantar el ánimo del chico de cabello bicolor, así que hizo lo que consideró mejor: quedarse a su lado. No le decía nada ni usaba el sarcasmo con él. Su propio estado anímico también estaba por los suelos.

Estaban mirando un partido de voleibol que Bokuto había grabado de las olimpiadas de ese año, cuando sintió la mano de su novio colocarse en su cintura. Keiji lo entendió como una indirecta, por lo que se movió para estar sentado más cerca de él. Quizás el otro necesitaba un poco de calor humano.

La mano que lo tocaba se metió por debajo de su camisa y tocó su piel, Keiji sintió un ligero escalofrío pero no se inmutó.

Mientras sentía que acariciaban un lado de su cuerpo, miró cómo la otra mano de Bokuto se acercaba a él.

—¿Bokuto-san?

La segunda mano acarició su ombligo y la piel debajo de este.

Lo que sea que él iba a decir fue cortado por una bocanada de aire que dio sin pensarlo, Bokuto había introducido su mano bajo su short, y estaba tocándolo por encima de su ropa interior.

Bokuto se cambió de posición colocándose encima de Keiji, con una rodilla a cada lado de él, sobre la alfombra de su habitación.

Puso cada mano en un hombro del chico frente a él, mientras se hacía para atrás hasta recostarse en el suelo, levantó la mirada y cerró los ojos cuando fue besado.

Gimió suavemente cuando sintió que la mano del otro lo tocaba por debajo de su ropa interior.

Besó a su novio con la misma intensidad que él le daba, abrió su boca para acariciar sus labios con su lengua.

Una parte de él pensó que seguramente la puerta de la habitación tenía llave, pero que afortunadamente la madre de Koutaro había salido a tomar el té con una vecina con la que eran buenas amigas. Estaban a salvo incluso si llegaban a casa a tocar la puerta de su habitación.

Por eso intentaba ser lo más silencioso posible, respirar controladamente a pesar de los masajes que el fuerte chico le daba a su entrepierna.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una gota de agua cayó en su rostro.

Abrió sus ojos y sintió otra gota caer en su pómulo.

Keiji empujó suavemente a Bokuto con una mano y con la otra tomó su muñeca para apartarlo de su toque.

Ver a Bokuto llorar quebraba su corazón.

—Creo que es mejor que llores para desahogarte —le dijo suavemente a pesar que odiaba verlo así.

—No quiero llorar —dijo Bokuto y se limpió el rostro con el antebrazo rápidamente—. Quiero hacer esto.

—¿Crees que te hará sentir mejor?

—No sé, estoy harto de llorar —dijo el otro de forma más cortante.

Keiji se sorprendió por eso, pero de alguna manera encontró su voz para responderle.

—De acuerdo, ¿me quito la camisa para ti? —dijo poniendo ambas manos en el dobladillo de la prenda.

—No, déjamelo a mí —Bokuto puso ambas manos sobre él, Keiji dejó que le removiera su ropa.

La boca de Koutaro se unió con la clavícula del pelinegro y sintió los dientes rozar con el hueso debajo.

Keiji sintió otra lágrima caer sobre su pecho.

—Bokuto-san, podemos detenernos si quieres.

—¿De qué hablas, Akaashi? ¿Cómo voy a dejar de tocarte?

—Creo que sé lo que intentas hacer.

—¿Besar cada centímetro que tienes? —Koutaro depositó un beso con la boca abierta sobre su pezón, Keiji se mordió los labios.

—Está bien si quieres desahogarte conmigo —dijo Keiji, él le entregaría voluntariamente su cuerpo a Bokuto para que hiciera lo que quería con él, pero prefería que fuera bajo circunstancias más correctas—. Pero creo que hacer esto no te hará sentir mejor respecto a lo de Sato-san.

Bokuto se detuvo y levantó la mirada.

Sus ojos amarillos estaban muy enrojecidos.

—No puedo quedarme en casa mirando películas y jugando videojuegos, necesito algo más que pensar en él y llorar.

—¿Necesitas el voleibol, no? —le dijo mientras buscaba su camiseta nuevamente, le dio la vuelta y volvió a vestirse—. Te entiendo, yo también. ¿Qué te parece si mañana buscamos al entrenador para decirle que estamos listos para reanudar las actividades del club?

—No puedo regresar ahí y ya no verlo con nosotros —Koutaro bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé, yo también he pensado lo mismo.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —Bokuto elevó su voz de repente—. ¡Apenas lo conocías!

Keiji guardó silencio, aunque estaba sorprendido por el tono del otro.

Koutaro se llevó las manos a su cabello y lo tomó con los puños.

—Arghh ¡Lo siento! Sé que sólo quieres ayudarme.

—Está bien. No puedo entender lo que sientes, sé que lo conoces desde la escuela media y yo desde este año.

—¡No es eso! —Bokuto suspiraba exasperado—. Keiji, no quiero descargarme contigo.

—También sé eso.

—No quiero aprovecharme de ti o tu cuerpo.

—Lo sé.

—Diablos, ¿¡cómo puedes mantener la calma todo el tiempo!?

Keiji, muy a su pesar, rio un poco.

—Alguien de los dos tiene que hacerlo.

—Lo siento.

—Ya dijiste eso.

Bokuto bajó su mirada y se quedó callado.

Keiji habló.

—Creo que podemos continuar guardando luto con los otros amigos de Sato-san, haciendo lo que todos tenemos en común con él.

—¿El amor por el voleibol?

Keiji sonrió.

—El amor por el voleibol.

* * *

Después de tres semanas, el club volvió a abrir sus puertas.

Se notaba un aire apagado entre los demás jugadores, que parecía una llama débil que se negaba a extinguirse.

El entrenador los hizo calentar y luego practicaron recepciones.

Hubo varios fallos en comparación al desempeño usual de cada uno.

No era mucho, pero era ya un avance.

A medida el tiempo pasó, el humor iba mejorando entre los miembros del club.

Pudieron realizar verdaderos partidos de práctica, saques, bloqueos y recepciones. Incluso Bokuto se reía cuando los demás tenían problemas para bloquear sus remates.

Se sentía como si las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad, a un paso lento y progresivo.

El entrenador los reunió y junto a su mánager les dijo que ya era el momento de decidir quién sería el siguiente capitán.

—Aunque todos ya sabemos quién será el capitán que nos llevará a las nacionales el próximo año —dijo Yukie Shirofuku, su mánager de segundo año; y luego agregó—. Lástima que requiere cuidados veinticuatro-siete, y se comporta como un bebé gigante y problemático.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Bokuto, quien le sacó la lengua a su mánager.

—Eres muy cruel para tener novio —le dijo él.

—Para que lo sepas, hay un chico muy lindo que me envió solicitud a _Facebook_ que es de la clase cuatro de nuestro año —le respondió ella sosteniendo con firmeza su libreta de anotaciones de los jugadores del club.

Bokuto pareció pensarlo un momento.

—No puede ser más lindo que Akaashi —le dijo con malicia.

Ella miró a Keiji unos segundos, él sintió su rostro ponerse cálido ante el comentario ridículo de su novio y el escrutinio de la mayor.

—Diablos —dijo ella chasqueando la lengua—. No sé cómo lo haces, Koutaro. Con lo tonto que eres a veces.

Bokuto le sacó la lengua de nuevo.

—Aún me debes dinero —le recordó ella.

—¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello? Se te ve muy lindo.

—¡No me cambies el tema! —dijo ella golpeando el suelo con sus zapatos.

—Yo veo su cabello igual —comento Konoha confundido, por lo que recibió risas por parte de sus compañeros.

—En fin —interrumpió su entrenador—. ¿Todos de acuerdo en que Bokuto-kun sea el capitán el próximo año?

Todos afirmaron al unísono, los compañeros de la estrella silbaron. Keiji fue parte de ellos, y miró a Bokuto sonreír con orgullo.

—Gracias, chicos.

—Muy bien, felicidades equipo. —Los animó el entrenador—. Ahora, señor capitán, ¿prefieres elegir al vice-capitán este año o el siguiente?

—¡Este año! —Respondió Bokuto con energía—. ¿Solo yo voy a elegirlo?

—Pues así lo hemos hecho siempre, el capitán elige su vice-capitán —dijo el entrenador poniéndose una mano bajo el mentón—. Aunque puedes preguntarle a los demás qué opinan también.

—¿Están todos de acuerdo en que Akaashi sea vice-capitán? —preguntó la estrella.

Keiji luchó contra el calor de su rostro, a veces le parecía que la atención que Bokuto le daba era injusta para los demás.

—Creo que Akaashi-kun debería ser el vice-capitán —hablaron desde atrás de ellos.

Keiji abrió mucho los ojos al notar que se trataba de Nozomi, su compañero de primer año. No se llevaban muy bien desde la vez que le había dicho que se había aprovechado de la preferencia de Bokuto para ser el armador titular.

—Amm —titubeó Nozomi al cruzar miradas con Keiji—. Aki y yo pensamos que como Bokuto-san fue vice-capitán siendo de segundo año, que se debería mantener la tradición de elegir a alguien que sea un año menor que el capitán.

—Pero Akaashi es de primero —comentó Bokuto confundido.

—El otro año será de segundo —le respondió Washio-san, colocando una mano comprensiva en su hombro.

—¡Cierto! —se dio cuenta el nuevo capitán.

Keiji miró a sus compañeros que pronto serían de segundo año con él y les agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza. Ellos sonrieron y Aki le hizo un gesto de victoria con los dedos índice y medio de su mano.

—Ya veo —dijo el entrenador y se dirigió a Yukie—. ¿Estás anotando esto?

—Sí —indicó ella, luego habló en voz alta—. Bokuto Koutaro como el capitán, Akaashi Keiji como vice-capitán. ¿Van a elegir sus números de camisetas los demás?

—Dos —dijo Washio.

—Tres —dijo Sarukui.

—Cuatro —dijo Bokuto.

Yukie dejó de escribir y todos se voltearon para ver al chico.

—¿No quieres ser el uno, Koutaro? —preguntó ella.

—Nah, el número cuatro también se reserva para las estrellas.

—No cuando son capitanes —contrarrestó ella.

Keiji creía que sabía por dónde iba la decisión de Bokuto.

—El número uno seguirá siendo de Sato-san —estableció, a lo que los demás asintieron solemnemente.

—Tú deberías ser el cinco —sonrió su novio.

—Es una buena idea —respondió Keiji.

—Yo quería ser el cinco —se quejó Konoha—. Me gustan los números primos.

—Lo siento —dijo Keiji avergonzado.

—¿Te anoto el siete, Akinori? —Preguntó Yukie—. Es otro número primo.

—Mmm… es el número de la buena suerte, de acuerdo.

—Los de primero, quedan libres el seis y los números después del ocho en adelante.

Ese día Komi no llegó porque había estado enfermo del estómago, por lo que fue el único de segundo que terminó con el alto número que era el once, junto a los de primero y los números que quedaron libres para los chicos que llegarían el próximo año.

Quedaron en que esperarían que el año siguiente iniciara para tomar medidas a todos los jugadores, los nuevos incluidos.

Shirofuku-san también les dijo que buscaría por la escuela por alguien que quisiera ser su mánager para enseñarle de todo cuando ella fuera de tercer año.

La reunión terminó en celebraciones, y promesas de los de segundo hacia los de tercero. El juramento de seguir sus pasos, ganar por ellos y por Sato-san.

Keiji y los demás de primero prometieron que serían buenos sempais hacia los chicos que llegarían el siguiente año lectivo.

Al final, que llegó el día de recoger las cosas de su casillero y sus zapatos de gimnasio para llevarlos a casa por las siguientes semanas; se encontró a Bokuto esperándolo fuera de su última clase. Keiji llegó hasta él y lo saludó, luego el otro dijo lo que tenía en su mente.

—Wow, seré de tercero —comentó el chico de cabello bicolor—. Todos me verán como el mayor y me pedirán consejos.

—Creo que eres muy bueno dando consejos de voleibol.

—¿Cómo te sientes tú al ser de segundo?

Keiji lo pensó por un momento.

—Creo que será extraño tener kouhais que confíen en mí.

—Pues yo pienso que serás un excelente sempai.

—¿Mas excelente que tú?

—¡Millones de veces mejor que yo!

Bokuto se echó una carcajada y Keiji rio con él.

—Pues, has sido muy bueno conmigo —le dijo con sinceridad.

A Keiji le encantó la forma en que las mejillas de Bokuto se colorearon de rojo.

—E-eh… pues, ya sabes… e-era lo que tenía que hacer como tu semp-

El pelinegro apoyó su frente en el hombro del otro y cerró los ojos.

—Me has hecho muy feliz este año, Koutaro —sintió al otro tensarse y le pareció escuchar su corazón latir—. Por favor, cuida de mí el próximo año también.

Sintió la mano de Bokuto en la parte posterior de su cabeza, sosteniéndolo.

—Lo haré, Keiji. Te lo prometo.

Akaashi tenía muy buenas expectativas de su siguiente año escolar. Las vacaciones sonaban poco atractivas cuando pensaba que vería menos a Bokuto, casi deseaba que acabaran rápidamente para volver a jugar el deporte que tanto amaba junto a la estrella de Fukurodani.

* * *

 **Siempre me he preguntado por qué Bokuto usa el número 4 en su camiseta, y pues... lo único que han dicho canonmente es que es el número de los ases, (como Iwaizumi) pero en el caso de Ushijima el sí usa el 1 porque es el capitán... así que no se, la idea de la muerte de un capitán me llamo la atención. Sería un acto dulce de Bokuto llevar el número 4 para dejar el 1 libre por su ex capitán... así que esto paso.**

 **Supongo que este cap parece un final, y esa era la idea inicial... Pero a medida escribía cada vez más quería hacer a Bokuto en su tercer año, ya que en el canon lo muestran muy poco. Me gusta imaginar qué aventuras puede tener esta pareja que Haikyuu no nos muestra fuera de cámaras.**

 **Por eso mismo... ermm como soy mala contando(?), seguramente pueden esperar un capitulo más para esta historia... maldita sea.**

 **Puedes decirme lo que hay en tu cabeza con un review~**


End file.
